Together and apart
by dance246
Summary: It's now time to film High School Musical 2. When it comes time to leave their families and go to Salt Lake City Vanessa Anne Hudgens little sister Stella doesn't want to let Vanessa go. When Vanessa gets there she gets to see everyone again, and the love
1. Chapter 1

**Together and apart**

Summary: _It is now time to film High School Musical 2. When the day comes to leave their families and go to Salt Lake City Vanessa Anne Hudgens little sister Stella doesn't want to let Vanessa go. When Vanessa gets there she gets to see everyone again, and the love her life, Zac Efron. Zac loves her too but they just won't admit it to each other. Vanessa has to figure out a way to tell Zac how she feels and how to keep in touch with Stella so she's not sad. And still be able to concentrate while shooting the movie._

Chapter 1: Bye:

**Stella's POV:**

"Yeah. Nessa's leaving me tomorrow. She's going to shoot the second movie of High School Musical." I explained to her best friend Jenny.

**A/N: Just to tell you in thisstory Stella is younger than she really is. She's 5 years old.**

"That's mean." Jenny said.

"I know. This movie all she can talk about. I mean she doesn't even care that she's leaving me. She's gonna be gone for a whole year." I explained.

"A year? That's a long time!" Jenny said.

"Yeah. She says I can come and visit sometime but I don't think so." I said. Then Vanessa was about to come in my room when she heard us talking on the other side of the door. So she just listened. "I mean last year when she was shooting the first High School Musical she didn't call, or say I can visit. And that's exactly what's gonna happen this year. She's gonna forget all about me, and when she gets back she's gonna say: 'Oh yeah that's right. I have a sister. Oh well I'm going out for pizza'."

"Well didn't she invite you to the premiere of the movie?" Jenny asked.

"I guess." I said.

"And didn't she like spend the whole week with you after she got back?" Jenny asked.

"I guess." I said.

"And didn't she...?" Jenny said but I interupted.

"Yeah, yeah, she did that too! But the point is. High School Musical is such a big hit they're probably gonna keep on going with more and more movies. And the more movies there are the less time I get to spend with her. And plus she's like always so busy with paparazzi and stuff. She has no time for me any more." I said. Then Vanessa walked in.

"Hey Stella." Vanessa said.

"Hi Nessa." I said.

"So what you talking about?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Well then what ya doing?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing. Just talking to you." I said.

"Well guess what. After we're done shooting High School Musical 2, I'm gonna ask Zac, Ashley, Monique, and Corbin if they want to come back here with me." Vanessa explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they're probably gonna want to see you." Vanessa explained.

"Cool. But how long are they staying?" I asked.

"Oh. Probably just a week...or two." Vanessa explained.

"Great, now I get to spend even less time with you." I said then I stood up and walked around.

"What are you talking about?" Vanessa asked.

"What I'm talking about is, that I never get to spend any time with you! You're always either shooting movies or at autograph signings, or your just like hanging out with your friends here." I explained.

"Stella." Vanessa said.

"You never have time for me any more!" I yelled.

"Stella I'm sorry." Vanessa said.

"No! You're leaving tomorrow for a year. A whole year and you don't even care about how I feel about that!" I said.

"Uh. Jenny, can you let me talk to Stella alone for a second?" Vanessa asked her.

"Sure. I got to go home anyways. My mom's making her pizza." Jenny explained.

"I thought you didn't like her pizza." I said.

"Oh I don't. It's just fun watching it getting chopped up in the blender when my mom's not looking." Jenny laughed then left.

"Well. Don't you have to go pack?" I asked.

"Stella. I am so sorry. I didn't realize that it made you feel this way. I mean I am going to miss you so much. And you'll be able to visit when we have a weekend off. You'll still be able to see me." Vanessa explained sitting next to me.

"Yeah. Well last year you only had 2 weekends off and one of the weekends I couldn't come because mommy was gone and I had to stay at Jenny's house." I said.

"Well hopefully this year won't be like that. I mean I want to spend as much time with you as I can." Vanessa said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. Stella, you are my sister and I love you more than anyone in the world. You have to understand that I do have to go shoot movies a lot but I still love you and I still want to spend time with you." Vanessa explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." Vanessa said.

"I love you too." Stella said then we hugged.

2 hours later. At dinner.

"So when is a good time for Stella to come and visit?" Our mom Tanya asked.

"Well I talked to Kenny on the phone a little while ago, and he said that the first weekend we have off is sometime in April." Vanessa explained.

"You see Stella. You'll be able to see Nessa sooner than you think." Tanya told me.

"Yey!" I exclaimed.

"So what time do you have to leave tomorrow?" My dad Brian asked.

"Um. 9:00 am." Vanessa explained. "My plane leaves at 11:00."

"Ok." Brian said.

"Mom, can Jenny sleep over tonight?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh...I don't know Stella." Tanya said.

"Oh come on mom. Let her have a friend over." Vanessa said helping me.

"Ok sure. But after we eat." Tanya said stopping me from getting up and calling her.

"Ok. Thanks mom!" I said giving her a hug.

"And thanks Nessa." I said giving her a hug.

"No prob." Vanessa said.

After dinner.

"Hey Jenny! Do you wanna sleep over?" I asked.

"Yes! I just need to ask my mom." Jenny said. Then she asked her. "She said yes."

"Ok. You can come over now!" I said.

"Ok I just got to get my stuff and I'll be right over." Jenny explained.

"Ok. Bye." I said then hung up.

"Hey mom. Can I have a few friends over for the night too?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure why not." Tanya said.

"Thanks mom. You're the best!" Vanessa said then called her friends.

5 minutes later.

"Hey Jenny!" I said as I opened the door and she walked in.

"Hi." Jenny said.

"Oh by the way Stella. I get the basement tonight." Vanessa said.

"Why? I'm the one with the friend over." I said.

"So am I. Kaylin, Jamie, Tye, Jared, and Alex are coming over." Vanessa explained. "We get the basement."

"Fine." I said. Then me and Jenny went into my room.

"So what ya want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, you live here." Jenny said.

"Well...wait a minute I have to ask Nessa something. Come with me." I said as I ran down stairs with Jenny following.

"Nessa!" I said.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"Did you say Jared's coming over?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

"And doesn't his dad own that waterpark?" I asked.

"Yeah." Vanessa said.

"Well can you take us there?" I asked.

"Sure. I just have to ask Jared." I said.

"Sup Gabs?" Kaylin said walking down stairs.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Hey Stella!" Kaylin said.

"Hi Kaylin." I said.

"Sup?" They all said.

"Hey Stella." They all said.

"Hi!" I said. "Jared?"

I gave him the puppy dog face.

"Yes the water parks open." Jared said.

"How'd you know that's what I was gonna ask?" I asked.

"Because whenever I come over you always start with 'Jared?' and then you give me the puppy dog face." Jared said.

"Well did it work?" I asked.

"Well what does Ness say?" Jared asked looking at me.

"I don't care. I'll go there." Vanessa said.

"Ok. So we'll just meet you there then. Cause we have to get our suits." Alex said.

"Ok." I said.

"Yey!" I said. "Jenny go get your swim suit on."

"Ok." Jenny ran out the door. Me and Vanessa got our swim suits on.

"Ok. Mom we're going to Jared's father's waterpark." Vanessa explained.

"Ok. Have fun." Tanya said.

"Bye mom!" I said then gave her a hug.

"Bye." Tanya said.

"Later." Vanessa said then we got in her car. Then Jenny came running over and got in the car.

"Ok. Let's go." Vanessa said and then we drove off.

At the water park.

"Nessa, can I go down the water slide?" I asked. I'm not really aloud to.

"I don't think so Stella. The last time you went down one of those you flipped around in the slide and hit your head on the floor when you got into the water." Vanessa explained.

"Yeah, well I won't do that again! Can I please go down it!" I asked. Then I gave her the puppy dog face.

"I don't know Stella. Mom wouldn't like that." I said.

"Oh come Gabs. She's 5. I think she's old enough to go down a water slide." Kaylin said.

"I just don't want her to get hurt like she did last time." Vanessa said.

"Please!" I gave her the puppy dog face again.

"Fine!" Vanessa said giving up.

"Yey! Thank you!" I said then ran to the slide and climbed up. "Watch me!"

"Ok!" I yelled back. Then I headed down the slide.

"That was fun!" I yelled.

"Ok. Well I guess you can do down it now whenever you want." Vanessa said.

"Yey!" I said. "But I'm gonna go swimming."

Me and Jenny got in the pool with everyone else.

"Let's play chicken!" Jamie yelled out.

"Ok. Me and Stella are on a team." I said putting her on my shoulders. We went against Alex and Kaylin, but they won. "That wasn't a fair match."

"Hey. You chose to be her partner." Kaylin said.

"Come on Nessa! We can beat them!" I said.

"No we can't." Vanessa said.

"Yes we can. How about Jenny gets on Jared and we go against them?" I asked.

"I guess that'd work. Then it'll be even." Vanessa said.

"Ok. Jenny, get on Jared's shoulders." I told her. Jenny got on Jared's shoulders. Then we fight. And we won!

"Whoa!" I yelled.

"In your face!" Me and Vanessa both said at the same time. Then she gave me a high five.

1/2 later.

Me and Jenny are standing along side the pool. Then I slip into the pool, and it's the deep end where I can't touch. No one else was in the pool.

"Oh my gosh! Stella! You guys help!" I yelled as she watched me start to drown.

"Help!" I yelled.

"Oh my god!" They all yelled.

"Stella!" Vanessa yelled.

"Help!" I yelled. Vanessa jumped in and got me. By now I had swallowed tons of water. They grabbed me so Vanessa could get out of the pool. Then Vanessa wrapped me in a towel. I was spitting out a whole bunch of water.

"Stella? Stella are you ok?" Vanessa cried. But all I could do was spit out water. But then when I was done I was crying.

"What happened to her?" Vanessa cried.

"She slipped in. I sware I did not push her." Jenny said innocently.

"Ok. I believe you." Vanessa said picking me up and carrying me to our stuff. "I think we need to leave."

"Yeah." Jared agreed.

Back at the house. I was all better now.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Tanya said running up to me.

"I'm ok mommy. I just almost drowned at the pool. That's all." I said.

"You almost drownened?" Tanya exclaimed.

"Yeah. But I'm ok now." I said going up to my room.

"Night mom." I said running down stairs with my friends.

"Night." Tanya said confused.

"So what now?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I'm just up set."

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"Hum...let's think, I just about drowned a little bit ago, and my only sister is going away for a year to shoot a movie." I explained. "That's why Jenny."

"Oh. Right." Jenny said understanding.

"I can't believe she's leaving tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah well you'll have me to play with." Jenny said trying to cheer me up.

"Ah huh." I said.

Downstairs.

"Gee I'm really glad Stella is ok. I mean I was afraid she wouldn't make it." Tye said.

"Yeah. Poor girl." Kaylin said.

"Well at least she's ok." Alex said.

"Yeah. She's perfectly fine and happy." Jared said.

"Yeah. Happy." Vanessa said thinking about earlier and what Stella said.

The next day. 7:00 am.

"Hey Jenny." I said as I woke up.

"Hi." Jenny said.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat breakfast." I suggested.

"Ok..." Jenny agreed.

Downstairs.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked my mom.

"Waffles." Tanya said.

"Oh yum." I said.

"Morning." Vanessa said coming up with her friends. Then she kissed me on the forehead. That's weird. She usually doesn't do that. "Ok. I have to leave in about an hour."

"Well maybe you should just forget the movie and stay here with us." Kaylin suggested.

"Yeah! I totally agree!" I added.

"Yeah right." Vanessa said.

"Well can we visit?" Tye asked.

"Yep. You can come and visit in April when Stella comes." Vanessa explained. "That's when we have our first weekend off."

"Ok." They all said.

1 hour later.

"You all packed?" Tanya asked Vanessa.

"Yep." Vanessa said.

"We're gonna miss you." Kaylin said as they all recieved a hug from me.

"Oh. I'm gonna miss you guys too. But you'll see me in April if you can make it." Vanessa explained.

"Ah huh." Kaylin said. Kaylin is my bestest friend.

"Ok. I'm ready." Vanessa said. Giving my mom a hug.

"I love you." Tanya said.

"Love you too." Vanessa said. "Where's Stella? I need to say good bye to her."

"Stella! Vanessa's leaving! Come down and say good bye!" Tanya yelled. I came running down the stairs.

"Bye Nessa!" I yelled wrapping my small arms around her waist.

"Bye Stella! I'm gonna miss you." Vanessa said hugging her.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I said.

"I love you." Vanessa said.

"Love you too." I said. Then Vanessa gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Don't leave, Nessa."

"Oh I wish I didn't have to. But I guess I do." Vanessa said giving me another kiss.

"Bye." I said letting go of her.

"Bye. Love you guys!" Vanessa said.

"Love you!" We all said.

"Bye Nessa!" I yelled one more time.

"Bye Stella!" Vanessa said waving one last time. Then she was gone.

"Well. I got to go. Bye Stella!" Kaylin said.

"Bye Kaylin." I said. Then the rest of them left.

"I can't believe she's already gone." I said.

"Yeah. Well you'll see her in April." Tanya said.

"Yeah. I guess." I said.

**Vanessa's POV:**

On the plane. I was looking at pictures of me and Stella. I already miss her. But I cannot wait to see Zac again! And hopefully I'll find the guts to tell him how I really feel. Oh I'm so excited.

6 hours later. At the hotel we have to stay at.

"Ashley!" I yelled as I got into our room.

"Nessa!" Ashley yelled as we hugged.

"I missed you!" I said.

"I missed you too." Ashley said as we broke apart.

"I can't wait to start shooting." I said.

"I know. Me neither." Ashley said. "I bet I know why you can't wait to shoot the movie."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you want to see Zac." Ashley said smiling.

"Ok yes! I mean I couldn't wait to see him again. And I still cannot wait!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah well I already talked to him down in the lobby. They're in the room right next to us." Ashley explained.

"Really? Who's in the other room?" I asked.

"Lucas and Chris. Zac and Corbin are in share a room." Ashley explained.

"Oh. Well do think he'll come over?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's call him." Ashley said.

"What? Call him?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't you want to talk to him?" Ashley asked dialing their number. "Hey Corbin. You and Zac need to come over here right now."

"Why?" Corbin asked.

"Because Vanessa's here!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Vanessa's here!" Corbin exclamied.

"Yeah. Now come over. She wants to see you guys." Ashley said then hung up.

"Hey did I hear you say something about Vanessa?" Zac asked.

"Yeah. She's here. We have to go over to Ashley's room." Corbin said. Then Zac and Corbin came running over. And then we heard a knock at the door.

"That's them." Ashley said excited. Me and Ashely went and got the door.

"Hey guys!" I said as Zac ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Nessa!" Zac exclaimed.

"Hey Vanessa!" Corbin said giving me a hug too.

"Hey!" I said.

"I missed you so much!" Zac said.

"I missed you too!" I said.

"Uh Corbin why don't we give them some privacy?" Ashley suggested.

"Why?" Cobin asked. But Ashley just pulled him out the door.

"So what's up?" Zac asked.

"Well nothing." I said. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing much." Zac said. "I just can't wait to start shooting again!"

"I know, me neither." I explained. "I can't wait to see what happens with Troy and Gabriella. It stinks we can't find out until we look at the script."

"Yeah. But that's already tomorrow." Zac said.

"Yeah." I said. "But I have to call Stella. She almost didn't let me go when I left. So I better call her."

"Oh. I want to talk to her too." Zac said.

"Ok." I said pulling out my cell phone.

"Hello." Stella answered.

"Hey Stella! It's me!" I said into the phone.

"Nessa! Hi!" Stella exclaimed.

"Hey. So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. Daddy's going to to Spain for a month." Stella explained.

"What? Since when?" I asked.

"Since about an hour ago." Stella said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know." Stella said.

"Well Stella, here's Zac." I said.

"Hey Stella!" Zac exclaimed.

"Hi!" Stella said.

"What's up?" Zac asked.

"Oh nothing. But I almost drowned yesterday." Stella explained.

"What?" Zac yelled. "You almost drowned yesterday?"

"Yeah. At Vanessa's friends dad's waterpark. I fell in and I couldn't touch, and I couldn't swim." Stella explained.

"Wow. Are you ok?" Zac asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok." Stella said.

"Well I let you talk with Vanessa again." Zac said.

"OK. Bye." Stella said.

"Bye. Stella." Zac said.

"Ok. Well I got to go Stella. But I'll call you tomorrow." I said.

"Ok. Bye." Stella said.

"Bye. I love you!" I said.

"Love you too." Stella said then we hung up.

**Author's note:**

**Ok. Well that was my first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry there will be more of it! But also be sure to read my other story "The reunion" It's totally completed. It's long but people seem to absolutly LOVE IT! So ya, try to read that one too! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome back:

"Ok. So me and Corbin were gonna go get something to eat. Do you wanna come with?" Zac asked me?

"Sure." I agreed. "I'm starving!"

"Ok good." Zac said then held out his hand for me to hold. I just smiled and took his hand. Then we went over to Zac's room.

"You guys ready to go?" Zac asked.

"Yep." Ashley said.

"I'm ready." Corbin said.

"Ok then. Let's go." Zac said then we walked out to the limo.

"Oh this is even better than last year." I said checking the limo out inside.

"Yeah. It's pretty sweet." Zac said.

"Take us to Shira Labeare." Corbin told the driver.

"Ok." Bob said. Then we left.

"So what's going on in your life Nessa?" Ashley asked.

"Oh nothing really. Except for yesterday me, Stella and our friends went to a waterpark and Stella almost drowned." I explained.

"What?" Ashley and Corbin yelled.

"Yeah. But she's alright." I explained.

"How?" Corbin asked.

"Well she slipped into the pool where she couldn't touch and couldn't swim." I explained.

"Oh poor Stella." Ashley said. "But Zac, you don't seemed to shocked about this. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I talked to Stella earlier and she told me. I've had my share of shock." Zac explained.

"Oh." Ashley said.

The next day.

"Welcome back everyone!" Kenny said as we all sat down to listen. "I hope you had a great time off. But now it's time to get back to work! We will be shooting the second movie. You all will remain to be they same characters with the same personalities and friends as you did in the first movie. Things will get more serious between Troy and Gabriella. Zac and Vanessa, you guys will have time to go through the script with each other. And so now it is time to be introduced to the dances and songs that will be in the movie."

"Yey!" Ashley said perkly.

**Author's note: Just to let you know I have no clue what is going to happen in the 2nd movie, so I'm just making things up.**

1 hour later.

"Ok. So let's see what's in store for Gabriella and Troy this year." I said as me and Zac sat down in a quiet room with each other.

"Ok. Well here it says 'Gabriella runs up behind Troy and gives him a big hug. They hadn't seen each other over the summer cause Troy went to basketball camp. Then Troy gives her a kiss.'

"Wow. Things have gotten serious." I explained smiling at Zac. Yes!I get to kiss Zac!

"Well finally they get to kiss." Zac explained.

"Yeah. I was wondering when they were gonna do that." I laughed.

"Ok." Zac said.

3 hours later.

"Hey Zac." I said as Zac walked into my room.

"Hey Vanessa!" Zac said then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Zac said. Whoa! Zac kissed me! "So where's Ashley?"

"She's out with Chris." I said.

"Oh. You know they would make a really cute couple." Zac added.

"Yeah they would wouldn't they." I said.

"And so would Corbin and Monique." Zac said.

"Yeah. It's kind of funny how the couples in the movie would be a perfect couple in real life." I said.

"Yeah." Zac agreed. So would we! I love you! I love you! I love you! I just wish I could tell you that.

"So do you wanna watch some tv?" I asked.

"Sure." Zac said then laid down on the bed as I turned the tv on. And I laid next to him.

1 hour later.

My cell rings.

"Hey Ash. What's up?" I asked.

"Hey. I just wanted you to know that I'm staying over at Chris's room tonight. K?" Ashley said.

"Ok." I said smiling.

"K. Bye." Ashley said.

"Bye." I said then hung up.

"What was that about?" Zac asked.

"Oh nothing. She just told me that she's staying over in Chris's room tonight." I said.

"Really?" Zac said with a smile. Then I looked up at him. "Wait a minute. What about Monique?"

"She's staying in your room." I said.

"Really? Well I do not want to be apart of that." Zac said smiling.

"Well why don't you just sleep over here." I suggested smiling.

"Sure." Zac said kissing my forehead. Ok I have a feeling were gonna end up being boy friend and girl friend, but I'm not sure about love. How am I gonna tell him if I do tell him?

"I'm glad I'm back here with you guys." I said.

"Yeah." Zac agreed. "I'm glad too."

1:00 am. My cell phone rings.

"Ash what is it?" I asked with a tired voice.

"Come over right now!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just get over here!" Ashley said then hung up. Me and Zac went over to their room.

"What do you want?" Zac asked.

"Come here!" Ashley said motioning for us to come over by the window.

I went out on their balcony to find Jared.

"Jared, what are you doing here?" I yelled.

"I came to see you! Come down here!" Jared yelled.

"No Jared! You need to leave right now!" I yelled.

"Who is that?" Zac asked me.

"One of my friends back home. And he needs to leave!" I explained.

"NO! I came here to see you! Can I at least come up?" Jared asked.

"No! Jared you have to leave now! Ok, other wise you're gonna get in trouble with Kenny." I exclaimed.

"Oh come on Nessa?" Jared pleaded.

"No! Now leave!" I said. "Just call me."

"Fine. But I'm not leaving. I'm staying here in Salt Lake City and tomorrow I'm gonna talk to you." Jared said then walked off.

"Ahhhhh..." I said leaving the balcony and going inside. "I can't belive him!"

"Who is that?" Ashley asked.

"I told you. He's my friend from back home. And I have no idea why he's here. He's not supposed to be here!" I explained. Then my phone rang.

"And it's him." I said. "Jared you have to leave!"

"Why? I just want to see you!" Jared exclaimed.

"Why? Why do you want to see me?" I asked.

"Because I need to tell you something!" Jared said.

"You could just call me!" I said.

"That's what I just did." Jared told me.

"Well. What do you want to tell me?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you that..." Jared said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"That I love you Gabi! And I want to wish you the best of luck in the movie!" Jared yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you Gabi." Jared explained. "And I'm gonna tell you this properly tomorrow when I see you. Love you! Bye!"

"What?" I asked again then hung up.

"What he say?" Ashley asked.

"Oh nothing. Just that...Stella's having a real hard time without me around." I lied.

"Oh. Poor Stella." Ashley said.

"He came all they way to Salt Lake City just to tell you that Stella misses you?" Zac asked confused.

"Yeah. He's messed up." I lied. I am not telling them what he actually said. If Zac finds out then...I don't even want to know what he'll do. Oh man, he said that he's gonna come and tell me in person tomorrow. Hopefully he doesn't do this in front of them.

**Author's note:**

**Ok, sorry for the short chapter! But I haven't updated in a while so I'm just gonna post what I've got. But there will be more!**

**Thanks**

**Dance246**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mixed up:

The next day:

Oh god, Jared's coming today. I better call him and tell him...that I died. No...well I could have Ashley tell him I died.

"Ashley!" I yelled to her from in the bathroom then I came out.

"Yeah?" Ashley asked.

"I need you to call Jared and tell him I died." I explained.

"What?" Ashley asked. "That's crazy!"

"I know, but...Oh...can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Sure. Anything." Ashley said.

"Well whatever you do, you cannot tell Troy!" I exclaimed.

"Well ok. But why?" Ashley asked.

"Because I don't want him to know." I said. Though it didn't explain much.

"Ok." Ashley said with a confused face. "What's up?"

"Ok, well yesterday on the phone with Jared, he...told me he loved me." I explained.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, and today he's gonna come up to me and tell me properly in person. And I'm afraid he'll do it in front of Troy." I explained.

"Oh no. Troy's not gonna like this. I mean he loves you." Ashley said.

"He does?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I mean its obvious." Ashley said. "And it's obvious that you love him too."

"Well Ash, I did tell you how I felt about him." I said.

"Well yeah, and it's obvious to everyone, not just me, that Troy loves you too. I mean I told them what you said." Ashley said. "You two are in love but you just won't admit it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean we've known ever since you guys first met in the beginning of shooting the first movie." Ashley explained. Then all of a sudden we heard a knock on the door.

"Oh god. That's probably him." I exclaimed.

"Well tell him to leave or you'll call seceraty." Ashley suggested.

"Ash, Jared is one of my friends. I couldn't do that to him." I explained. Then I opened the door to find Zac instead.

"Oh. Hey Zac!" I said letting him in.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Zac asked.

"Oh nothing." I lied.

"We're just trying to get rid of Jared." Ashley blabbed.

"Ashley!" I yelled.

"Jared? Is that the guy who was at your window last night?" Zac asked.

"Yeah. And he..." Ashley said but I covered her mouth.

"Let's just say, I'm not looking forward to him visiting." I explained.

"Right." Ashley said.

"Oh, so are you guys like close friends?" Zac asked.

"Yeah. And I have no idea what he's doing?" I said.

"Well..." Ashley was about to say but was interupted by a knock at the door.

"Oh my god. That's probably him." I said. But I just decided to answer it. And it was him.

"Jared. What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"Uh...well I'm here to see Gabi." Jared explained. "I need to tell her something I told her last night."

"And you have to tell me again why?" I asked.

"Because I want to tell you this properly." Jared explained. "So here it goes."

"Gabriella Montez. I love you." Jared explained.

"What?" I asked trying to act surprised.

"What?" Ashley asked trying to also act surprised.

"What!" Zac exclaimed. "You love her?"

"Yeah." Jared said.

"Jared I want you to leave now!" I demanded. I was hoping this wouldn't happen in front of Zac.

"What? You said before you left that you loved me." Jared explained.

"Ok. 1) I said that to everyone. And 2) I meant I love you as a friend." I explained.

"Well I still love you more than a friend. Gabriella Montez. Will you marry me?" Jared asked. What?

"SECERATY!" I yelled.

"What? Gabriella!" Jared yelled.

"Ash, call seceraty right now!" I yelled.

"Ok." Ashley said. So she called them. And they kicked him out. But right once he got outside he called me.

"What?" I yelled.

"So what's your answer?" Jared asked.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Why not?" Jared asked.

"Jared, we're too young. And plus I don't love you!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" Jared asked in a sad voice.

"Jared. You are one of my best friends. And I love you as a friend. But there is no way we could ever be together." I explained.

"Why? Can't you just date me?" Jared asked.

"Jared. I am shooting a movie in Salt Lake City. And you're supposed to be living in Los Angeles. There is no way we could date." I explained.

"Well how bout when you get back?" Jared pleaded.

"Jared. You may like me this way, but I don't like you that way back." I explained. "I'm sorry."

"Fine." Jared said then hung up.

"Well I guess you took care of that." Ashley said.

"Yeah. Can you believe he asked me to marry him! I mean is he crazy?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean just going up to your door and out of no where asking you to marry him." Ashley said.

"Yeah." I said.

"So. He actually does love you?" Zac asked.

"Yeah. It creeps me out." I added.

"Yeah." Zac said gloomy. But then my cell rang.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Vanessa." My dad said.

"Hey dad!" I said.

"Uh. I have some news for you." My dad said.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh...your mom is really sick, and is in the hospital." My dad explained gloomly.

"What? What does she have?" I asked.

"She has a virus. And the doctor said she's gonna have to be in the hospital for months. It's very serious." My dad explained.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Is she alright?"

"No. She's really close to...death." My dad said.

"What!" I yelled. "Is Stella ok?"

"Yeah. She's fine. She's at the hosptial with mom." My dad explained.

"Ok. Well I promise I will come and visit in April. So everyone doesn't have to come down here." I explained.

"Ok." My dad said. "Bye."

"Bye." I said. Then hung up.

"What's up?" Zac asked.

"My mom's really, really, sick and is in the hospital." I explained. "And my dad said she's close to death."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Vanessa." Zac said.

"It's alright." I said.

"I'm sorry too." Ashley said trying to comfort me.

Later on that day.

**Author's note:**

**I guess I now do know what happens in the sequel thanks to HSMHP. Thanks! So now it's taking place during the summer time at a Country Club where's there's a talent show. Oh and Troy's a lifeguard.**

"Ok now that I've got all of your attention. I would like to make an announcement. We are going to be holding a dance for the cast. And this is for the whole entire cast. Including the extras. This will take place next week. So I suggest you find something nice to wear, and possibly a date." Kenny explained. A dance! I so wanna go with Zac! "That will be all."

This was just a quick meeting.

"So Vanessa. When are you gonna ask Zac?" Ashley asked me as we walked out of the room.

"Who said I was gonna ask Zac?" I asked. Even though I was planning on doing that.

"Oh come on. You know you want to." Ashley said. "Or are you just gonna wait for him to ask you?"

"Hey Vanessa. I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for the dance?" Zac asked.

"Of corse I do Zac." I said.

"Great. I'll see you later." Zac said.

"Ok. Bye." I said.

"Bye." Zac said walking off.

"I'm gonna wait for him to ask me." I laughed and Ashley laughed along with me.

"So are you gonna ask Chris?" I asked.

"Wait a minute...let me wait to see if he asks me for a few seconds." Ashley said, so we just stood there for a second.

"Ok I'm gonna ask him." Ashley laughed.

Back at the room.

"So I was thinking we go shopping for dresses tomorrow." I said.

"Sure. I was thinking we..." Ashley said but then Monique came in.

"Hey guys!" Monique said.

"Do you hear something Vanessa?" Ashley asked. We're mad at Monique for spending all of her nights in Corbin's room, instead of spending the time with us.

"No I don't Ash." I said.

"Oh come on guys! I'm sorry for not spending time with you. It's just that I missed Corbin so much I couldn't leave him." Monique said.

"Hum. You know it's nice to know _we _were missed a lot by our best friend Ness." Ashley said.

"Yeah." I said. Then we left and went shopping.

"Oh my god! This is such a hot dress!" Ashley said spotting a hot pink dress.

"Oh. That's awesome! Oh and so is this one." I said spotting another hot pink dress. "I'm so getting this one!"

"And I'm getting this one!" Ashley said excited that she found a dress. So we bought our dresses and then we saw Zac and Chris at the mall.

"Yo Zac! Chris!" Ashley yelled.

"Hey Vanessa! Ash." Zac said.

"Hey guys!" Chris said.

"Hey." I said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Ashley asked.

"Just looking for something to wear to the dance." Zac said smiling at me.

"Really? That's why were here. We just found these awesome dresses!" I said.

"Yeah! They are sweet." Ashley said.

"Cool." Chris said.

"Where's Corbin?" Ashley asked.

"He and Monique have a date." Zac explained. "You know she hasn't left our room for like ever. I'm surprised she hasn't even gone over to her own room with you guys."

"Yeah. She's been totally blowing us off for Corbin. I mean before we left she finally came over to our room, but were kind of mad at her for that so we just ignored her." I explained.

"Oh." Chris said.

"Yeah. Well do you guys like wanna get something to eat?" Ashley asked.

"Sure." Chris agreed.

"Well actually I was gonna actually catch a movie." Zac said.

"Hey I'll go with you. Anyways I'm not that hungary." I said.

"Ok. Later." Ashley said.

"Bye." I said, then Ashley went with Chris and I went with Zac.

"So what movie do you wanna see?" I asked.

"I don't really wnat to see a movie. I just said that to get out of eating. I am so not hungary. I couldn't think of a better excuse." Zac explained.

"I see." I giggled.

"So, if you wanna go back there with them you can." Zac said.

"No. I think I'll just stay here. To keep you company." I said.

"Thanks." Zac said.

"So then what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know. I was just gonna go back and hang out at the hotel." Zac explained.

"Hey I'll come." I said.

"Ok cool." Zac said. Then we went back to the hotel.

"So do you want to come over to my room?" I asked.

"Sure." Zac agreed then we went in and sat down and turned on the tv.

"Ok. I would like to report some severe thunderstorms in the Salt Lake City area. I suggest you take cover and stay there until the coast is clear. And don't be alarmed, there are no tornado sightings yet. But there is a slight chance of one be spotted and touching the ground in the Salt Lake City area. I repeat, there are some severe thunderstorms near the Salt Lake City area. Thank you." The newscaster reported.

"Oh Zac. I hate thunderstorms. About 3 years ago me and Stella were staying at my grandparents house. They were all out and I was babysitting Stella. And a tornado hit near by, and when me and Stella were running to the storm cellar. Of corse we had to run outside, the tornado was practically chasing us. It tore up our house, and when we got in the storm cellar it tore of the door to get in there. Me and Stella have be deathly afraid of storms ever since." I explained.

"Oh wow. Well I mean there is no need to worry. I mean it's not even storming out." Zac said then all of a sudden we heard a big loud thud of thunder and say a flash of lighting.

"Nice going Zac! You Jinxed!" I joked giving him a little hit in the head. Then Ashley and Chris came in.

"Hey guys! What are you doing back here so early?" I asked.

"Well they closed to mall early due to severe weather." Ashley explained.

"What are you guys doing back so early? I thought you went to a movie." Chris said.

"Oh well.." I looked at Zac.

"We did. They just had to cut it short due to the weather also." Zac lied.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh. Well it just started. I mean it wasn't even storming when we had to leave." Chris said.

"Now it is." Zac added.

"Yep." I said.

"What are you guys watching?" Ashley asked sitting down.

"I have no clue." I said.

"Were just flipping through the channels." Zac said. Then my cell phone rang.

"Hey Stella!" I said.

"Hi Nessa! Mommy's sick..." Stella said.

"I know. Dad told me. Is she alright?" I asked. What I meant was, Is she still alive?

"No. She has a really serious virus, and they said that she might die." Stella said sadly.

"I know. It's really sad. But you pull through. She'll be ok. And I'm going to come and visit in April. So you don't have to come down here. Ok?" I explained.

"But I wanted to see Zac and Ashley. And everyone else." Stella exclamied.

"Well...you know could you hold on for a second Stella?" I asked.

"Sure." Stella said.

"Hey guys, do you think you'd want to come with me to LA in April on our weekend off?" I asked.

"Sure!" Ashley said.

"Yeah." Zac said.

"Chris?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Chris agreed.

"Stella?" I asked.

"I'm here." Stella said.

"Ok. I think I'm gonna bring Zac, Ashley, Chris, and maybe Monique, Corbin and Lucas home with me in April. Ok." I explained.

"Ok! Is Ashley there?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, she's here." I said.

"Can I talk to her?" Stella asked.

"Sure. Ash, Stella wants to talk to you." I said handing her the phone.

"Hey Stella!" Ashley yelled into the phone.

"Hi Ashley!" Stella said.

"What's up?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing. Is it true that your coming her in April?" Stella asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see you. I haven't seen you since High School Musical's premiere a year ago." Ashley said.

"Yeah. It was a long time ago." Stella said.

"Well I'll let you talk to Vanessa again. Bye Stella." Ashley said.

"Bye Ashley!" Stella said. Then I took over the phone.

"Ok bye Stella!" I said.

"Bye Nessa!" Stella said.

"Remember that we're all coming back in April." I said.

"Yeah. I can't wait!" Stella said. "Bye."

"Bye. Love ya!" I said.

"Love you too." Stella said then we hung up. Then the lights went out. Me and Ashley screamed at a loud second of thunder.

"Gosh! Why do you have to scream?" Zac exclaimed.

"Sorry I hate thunderstorms!" I said. Gosh I already told you that.

"Yeah. I hate them too. Especially when the powers out." Ashley added. Then Corbin, Monique and Lucas came over.

"What are you all doing here?" Zac asked.

"Well first of all this is my room, and second of all the guys came over here and I'm not staying in a dark room by myself." Monique explained.

"Yeah. Well we just came to hang." Lucas said. "And I guess everyone else is over here too."

"Yeah, well the powers out." Ashley said.

"We know Ashley." Monique said.

"Well what can we do, In a dark room, with no power, and it's storming outside?" I asked. We all thought for a minute.

"Truth or Dare!" Ashley said.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Ok." Zac agreed. Then everyone agreed.

**Aurthor's note:**

**Ok thanks for all of your reviews! I love them! Love yall! There's more to come!**

**Dance246**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Truth or Dare:

"Ok. I'll so first! Vanessa. Truth or Dare?" Ashley asked.

"Uh truth." I said.

"Ok. Um when was the time you were most scared in your whole entire life?" Ashley asked. Ok, that's an odd question.

"Uh, let me think." I said but I had to think for a little. "Oh, yeah a few years ago, Stella and one of her friends ran away from my grandma's house when we were staying there. We got in a huge fight, and she was so mad, so her and her friend Jenny ran away to a near by town. They ended up staying at my grandma's friends house. They apparently had told her that they were supposed to stay there while my grandparents were gone. And then the next day my grandma called their house to see if they had seen the girls, and then when they said they were there. They got in so much trouble. But I had never been so scared in my entire life. I mean what if something happened to her?"

"Wow. What was the fight about?" Zac asked.

"Well it was fight over who gets the good bed room at my grandparents. Cause they have a really awesome bed room." I explained. "And I guess she just went over to top and ran away."

"Wow." They all said.

"So Vanessa it's your turn." Ashley said.

"Ok. Lucas. Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Dare." Lucas said.

"Ok. I dare you to...go up to the lady at the front desk and ask her out on a date!" I explained laughing. Then everyone started laughing too.

"What!" Lucas yelled. "NO way!"

"Why? Are you just too chicken?" Then I started making the clucking noise and everyone joined in.

"OK I'll do it!" Lucas yelled, so we all went down stairs to the front desk.

"Um. Hello." Lucas said to the lady named Jennifer.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Jennifer asked.

"Um yes. I was wondering..." Lucas studdered.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"If you would go on a date with me." Lucas rushed through saying. "Will you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Jennifer asked.

"Ok. I'll take that as a no. Bye." Lucas said and we ran back up to the room laughing. Then we finished our game of truth or dare.

"Ok. So what now?" Zac asked. Then there was a very loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightning.

"I hate thunderstorms!" Me and Ashley both said.

"Don't worry. We're fine." Zac said trying to comfort me. "Why don't you tell them about the time you and Stella were caught in that storm?"

"Ok. Well one time I was babysitting Stella at my grandparents house. And a storm came along. A very bad storm. Then it turned into a tornado. And when we were outside running to the storm cellar, it tore right through the house, and it was practically chasing us. And then when we got in the cellar, it tore the door of that we have to go through to get in there. And then Zac I didn't tell you this, but it almost took Stella." I explained.

"Wow. The tornado almost sucked Stella into it?" Zac asked.

"Yeah. But it didn't. Thank god. And so me and Stella have been afraid of storms ever since." I explained.

"Wow." Ashley said.

"Why are you afraid of storms Ash?" Chris asked.

"Because...Well I've never told anyone this but it took my best friend." Ashley explained. "One time there was a tornado in our area, and when it went over us, my friend got sucked in. And we lost her."

"Whoa. I'm sorry Ash." I said.

"It's alright. We've done good on getting over it all these years." Ashley explained. "So that's why I'm afraid of storms."

"Oh. Well at least I'm not alone." I said.

"Yeah." Ashley said smiling.

"Well what now?" Monique asked.

"I don't know. Do you guys wanna go swimming?" I asked.

"Sure." Ashley said.

"Sure." Everyone agreed. Down at the pool.

"Ok. Let's play chicken." Zac suggested. I seem to play chicken everytime I go in the pool.

"Ok. I'll get on your shoulders, Zac." I said.

"OK." Zac said. Then Monique got on Corbin's, Ashley got on Chris's and Lucas was the reff. Me and Zac went against Monique and Corbin. We won!

"Whoa! In your face!" I yelled. Then we went against Ashley and Chris. And we won again! "Whoa!"

"That's 2 points for Zac and Vanessa, and 0 for the rest of you." Lucas explained as I got down from Zac's shoulders. Then Monique and Corbin went against Ashley and Chris. Ashley and Chris won. Then they went against them again, and Monique and Corbin won.

"Ok. Zac and Vanessa 2! Ashley and Chris 1! And Monique and Corbin 1!" Lucas explained. Then we did a whole bunch of other compititions. Then me, Ashley, and Monique went into the hot tub.

"Look you guys I'm sorry for blowing you off for Corbin. I guess I just was so excited to see him again, I forgot about you guys." Monique explained. "I'm really sorry."

"Oh I forgive you. I understand how you feel. I mean I was so excited to see Troy again too." I explained.

"And I couldn't wait to see Chris. I forgive you." Ashley said.

"Thanks guys." Monique said. Then we hugged. "So how's Stella?"

"She's good. She almost drowned in a pool the day before I left though." I explained.

"What? She almost drowned? How?" Monique asked.

"She slipped into the deep end where she couldn't swim." I explained. "But she's fine."

"Whoa. But good." Monique said.

"Yeah, well besides that, she's fine. At least I think. I guess she's a little sad about my mom being in the hospital." I said.

"Yeah. I would be too." Ashley said. Then everyone else got in the hot tub. The capcity was 5 but there was 7 of us in there. So what?

"Why is everyone coming in here?" I asked.

"Because." Zac said.

"I see." I said laughing a little. Then the thunder roared really loud. And a big flash of lighting...well flashed. Then 2 hours later were back in our rooms.

"So I can't wait for the dance next week! It's gonna be awesome!" Ashley said.

"I know right!" Monique said.

"Hey Monique. Have you found a dress yet?" I asked.

"Yep. Wanna see it?" Monique asked.

"Do I?" I said. Then she showed us it. It was black with frilly things everywhere. It was cute.

"Wow. That's beutiful." Ashley said.

"Yeah." I said.

"I know right." Monique said.

"Are you going with Corbin?" I asked.

"Yeah. He asked me, and I well...I said yes." Monique said.

"Sweet." Ashley said.

"I know right." Monique said again. Why does she always say that? Then all of a sudded we heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Zac! Corbin." Ashley said.

"You guys we heard from Kenny who heard from the lady at the front desk, who heard from the radio, that there's a tornado coming straight for us!" Zac explained.

"What? I hate tornados!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" Ashley said.

"Well I know I haven't had any bad experiences with them, but I hate them too." Monique added.

"Well there's one heading straight for east Salt Lake City." Zac said.

"And that's us." Corbin said.

"Well what are we gonna do? I mean were on the top floor." Ashley said.

"Kenny told us to go down to the basement. Everyone else is going down there too." Zac said.

"Ok." We said. Then we all went down stairs.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the short chapters. I just thought that people wouldn't have time to read a whole bunch of long chapters so I'm making them sort of short. But yeah I stopped this chapter at a good time. Well tune in for the next chapter that will be posted tomorrow! Thanks for all of your reviews! Love you all!**

**Dance246**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The dance:

"Wow. This place is crowded." Ashley said as we entered down stairs.

"Ok. I need everyone to crouch down!" Jennifer yelled. Then me, Ashley, Monique, Zac, Corbin, and Chris crouched down in the corner. Zac covered my head. That made me feel so safe! Then luckily the tornado didn't go through the hotel. Then when we heard the tornado tear through the resteraunt next door me and Ashley screamed. Then we heard babies crying and everyone screaming. That made me think of Stella, and how she reacted in that tornado we were in. She was only 3 years old. She didn't quite know what was going on, but yet she was still scared to death. I mean she still doesn't quite know what's going on when we have a really bad storm and we have to go into the lowest level. The I heard Ashley scream again. I really hope Stella's dealing with my mom being in the hospital alright. I really need to get down there and see how she's doing. Oh well, just another month. Then all of a sudden something, I have no clue what it was hit me hard in the head.

"Nessa!" Zac yelled. "Vanessa are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just...Whoa." I said. All of a sudden the room just started spinning.

"Ness?" Ashley asked worried.

"I'm ok. Just the rooms really spinning." I said. "OK. Not any more."

"You have scar. It's not too big though." Zac said.

"Oh. Is it noticeable?" I asked. I don't wanna have a huge scar while shooting the movie.

"No. It's being covered by your hair." Zac said. Then me and Ashley screamed at the shock a loud crack of thunder.

"Chris I'm scared!" Ashley yelled.

"It's ok. I'm gonna protect you." Chris said holding Ashley tight. Then Zac held me even tighter. After 10 minutes of storming we finally got up and went back to our rooms. Everyone came into our room.

"Is she alright?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. Vanessa?" Zac asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. It's just a scar. And a terrible head ache." I said sitting down. "But I'll be alright."

"Ok. Well I'm just gonna stay here with her Corbin. You can go back without me." Zac explained.

"Ok. Later guys." Corbin said going back to his room.

"Bye." Monique said.

"Well I'm exhausted. So I'll see you later." Lucas said then left.

"Yeah. I'll see you later Ash." Chris said.

"Bye." Ashley said.

"I'm just gonna lay down." I said laying down. Zac laid next to me. And I fell asleep. Then finally about an hour later the power went back on so Ashley turned on the tv.

"Oh. TRL! I remember when we went on there. It was so much fun!" Ashley said.

"Yeah, it was." Zac said as the music video for "Promiscuous" came on.

"I love this song!" Monique said. Then I woke up.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"For about an hour." Zac said.

"Oh. Well I'm going back to sleep. Oh I love this song!" I said ignoring my tiredness.

3 days later. The day of the dance.

"Ok. I hope to see you all at the dance tonight. And I hope to see you all maybe with dates and dressed appropriatly." Kenny explained. Me and Zac smiled at each other. "Rules! These are the rules. Rule number 1: Any inappropriate dancing, and you will be kicked out of the party. Rule number 2: There will be no hooking up at the party. If you do you will again be kicked out of the party. Rule number 3: Any vandalisam done at the dance, and you will not only be kicked out of the party, but you will be fired from the movie permanantly. And I don't think any of you want that to happen."

"No way." I said.

"Now. This is just a little twist I thought of. I am going to have each and everyone of the characters that have singing parts sing a song for everyone just to get an idea of how your doing in that department." Kenny explained. "Now. Those people are Zac Efron, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, and Lucas Grabeel."

"Zac Efron. Will you mind going first for us today?" Kenny asked.

"Sure." Zac said.

"Ok. Zac is going to be singing "So Sick" bye Ne-yo. Go ahead Zac." Kenny explained.

"Ok." Zac grabbed the lyrics from Kenny and sang the song. Then it was my turn.

"Now. Vanessa Anne Hudgens will be singing "No One" by Aly and AJ." Kenny said handing me the lyrics. Kenny is picking the songs we sing.

I started singing. Then I got to the chorus.

_And you ask Your self..._

_Who do I wanna be_

_Do I wanna throw _

_With a cane_

_And invent a whole new me_

_And I tell myself..._

_No one..._

_Don't wanna be_

_No one _

_but me..._

**Zac's POV:**

Wow. Vanessa is so beautiful! I love her so much. I just don't know how to tell her. I've been giving her hints but I don't think she's gotten them. She has such a beutiful voice. I remember the first time I met her...

**Flashback...**

_"Hi. I'm Vanessa Anne Hudgens." Vanessa said. _

_"I'm Zac Efron." I said. _

_"Hi. So who's part are you trying out for?" Vanessa asked. _

_"I'm trying out for Troy Bolton's part." I explained. _

_"Really? I'm trying out for the part of Gabriella." Vanessa explained. _

_"Really? Cool." I said. At that time I knew I really liked her. _

_"Well hopefully we get those parts." Vanessa said. _

_"Yeah." I said. _

**End of flashback...**

_We are movin' through the crowd..._

**Vanessa's POV:**

Oh. Finally I'm done. I haven't sang in front of all these people before. Besides in the movie, but this was reality. Everyone clapped. Then I went back and sat down next to Zac.

"That was great!" Zac said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Ok. Ashley Tisdale!" Kenny called out.

Later that night.

"Ok. I'm ready!" I said coming out with my dress on.

"You look beutiful!" Monique said.

"I know right." I said imitating Monique. But she didn't get it.

"Well are you ready?" Ashley asked.

"I said I was didn't I?" I said.

"Let's go." Monique said. Then we met the guys in the lobby.

"Hey Zac." I said giving him a quick hug.

"Hey. Wow. You look beutiful!" Zac said amazed.

"Thanks. You look very handsome." I said.

"Well..." Zac said. Then we went out into the vans and left. The dance was at a ball room at a different hotel. After 20 minutes of riding we were finally there. It was so awesome in there!

"So Vanessa. Do you wanna dance?" Troy asked.

"Sure Zac." I said. Then he pulled me onto the floor.

"So what do you think of the dance so far?" Zac asked.

"Zac we just got here." I said.

"Hey I'm just trying to make converstation." Zac explained.

"I know. I'm just joking. I think it's so awesome." I said.

"Yeah. It's perfect. I'm here in the perfect week, in the middle of shooting High School Musical 2. And I'm here with the perfect girl." Zac said. Then we leaned into kiss but then Corbin stopped the moment.

"Hey you guys. Chris and Ashley are together now." Corbin said. Just as usual. We can always count on Corbin to break up the perfect moment in the movie and in reality.

"Well that's good." I said.

"Yeah." Zac said laughing a little.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Zac said.

"Well I hope Chris and Ashley work out." I said.

"Yeah." Zac added.

"Ok Zac I'm just gonna come out and say it..." I think I'm gonna tell him how I feel. "I...In the year that we had off before we had to come back and shoot this sequel did you date anyone?"

I lied. I guess I don't have the guts.

"The truth?" Zac asked.

"The truth." I said.

"I didn't date anyone. But I guess I did know this girl on the net that really became close to me." Zac explained.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Well actually it was just like a chatt room and her username was Musicalgirl411." Zac explained. No way! I that's my username on a chatt room!

"Really? You know I talked to this guy on a chatt room over the break and we became close too. His username was Actorboy14." I explained hoping that was him.

"What? No way! That's my user name! Wait a minute. You're musicalgirl411?" Zac asked.

"You're Actorboy14?" I asked.

"Yeah." Zac said surprised.

"Wow. I guess we talked to each other over the break more than we thought." I said.

"Yeah." Zac said smiling.

"Well that's sweet. I guess then I'll be talking to you after the movie is shot. And maybe if there isn't another movie after this one we can get together again." I explained.

"Yeah." Zac said. Then we just kind of stared into each other's eyes.

"So Ashley. Do you think you wanna go out tomorrow?" Chris asked.

"Sure. Where?" Ashley asked.

"Oh I don't know. Like a movie or something?" Chris asked.

"Sure Chris." Ashley said then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You guys are so cute together." Monique said.

"Thanks." Ashley and Chris both said.

"So are Vanessa and Zac. I can tell they both love each other." Corbin said.

"You know we should come up with a plan to get them together." Ashley suggested.

"Yeah!" Monique said.

"Good idea Ash." Chris said.

"I'm in." Corbin said.

"Ok. This is what I was thinking. I was thinking that I'll go and get Vanessa and one of you guys can go and get Zac. Then we are going to hide Zac in like the closet in one of our rooms. And then I'm going to talk to Vanessa about how she really feels about Zac. And trust me. She loves him." Ashley said.

"Well if she said she loves him why don't we just tell Zac that?" Chris asked.

"Because this is more fun." Ashley said.

"Right." Chris said.

"So if Ashley ends up staying in Chris's room tonight do you wanna have a movie night in my room?" I asked.

"Sure." Zac said smiling.

"And I'm sure Monique will end up staying in your room with Corbin." I said.

"Yeah." Zac said.

"Yeah. So um how's Dylan?" I asked Zac.

**A/N: Ok for people who don't know, Dylan is Zac Efron's brother. **

"He's good. He's kind of mad at me for always being gone." Zac explained. "But he's cool about too."

"Yeah. Stella had a really hard time letting me go when I had to leave. I heard her talking to her friend about how I'm always gone and now that I'm gonna be gone for a year. So I had to talk to her, she was yelling but then I sat her down and made her understand. So now she's pretty cool about it." I explained.

"Yeah. Well your her sister and she loves you. I guess she's just not used to it yet." Zac said.

"Yeah." I said. "So are you still coming to LA with me in April?"

"Yep." Zac said. "I wanna see Stella, and your mom especially. I hope she's ok."

"Yeah. My dad said she might die." I said sadly.

"That's just too sad." Zac said.

"Yeah. I wonder how Stella's taking it." I said.

"Yeah. How old is she again?" I asked.

"She's 5." I said.

**A/N: Just remember what I said. I said that in this story I'm making Stella younger than she really is. **

"Yeah. Well I hope she's ok." Zac said.

"Yeah." I said. Then me and Zac started to stare into each others eyes again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Finally:

Then after about 2 minutes of total silenece while dancing we went and sat down with everyone else.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey." They all said. Ashley gave Chris a signal to go talk to Zac about the plan.

"So Zac. Um do you wanna go shoot some hoops?" Chris asked.

"Now? Chris this is a dance? And we're not dressed right." Zac said.

"So what?" Chris said.

"Ok." Zac agreed.

"I'll come." Corbin said.

Then the boys went to the gym next door.

"So Vanessa. What do you think of Zac tonight?" Ashley asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking a sip of some punch.

"Oh come on you know you like him." Ashley said.

"Well ya." I said. "So what?"

"So. When are you gonna tell him how you really feel?" Ashley asked.

"Probably never. At least until he tells me how he really feels. If he feels any different." I explained.

"Ok. Well, we'll talk about it more later tonight." Monique said.

"Well see." I said. Then one of the movies extras came up to us.

"Hi Vanessa." Jake said.

"Hello..." I said not knowing his name.

"Jake." Jake said holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Hi." I said.

"Listen, do you wanna dance with me?" Jake asked.

"Hum...?" I asked.

"Jake, Vanessa has a boyfriend. Ok? So go find someone else." Ashley exclaimed.

"Hey..." Jake said.

"Sure." I said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"What!" Ashley and Monique exclaimed.

"I'll dance with you. But just for one song." I said.

"Great." Jake said holding out a hand.

"Vanesa!" Ashley exclaimed. Me and Jake started to dance.

"So who's your boyfriend?" Jake asked.

"Uh well that really isn't any of your business...Is it Jake?" I explained.

"Sorry." Jake said stopping him self.

"So what made you come and ask me?" I asked.

"Because I don't have a date, and I think you're really pretty." Jake complimented.

"Thank you." I said. But then for some reason Zac had came in.

"Vanessa?" Zac exclaimed.

"Zac." I said then I ran after him as he went outside. "Zac, Jake just asked me to dance real quick. It was just a friendly dance!"

"I can't believe you did this! I mean I'm your date for this dance! Not that guy!" Zac yelled.

"Zac I'm sorry! I didn't want to, it's just that Ashley told him that I had a boyfriend and I knew I didn't, so I just danced with him real quick. It meant nothing!" I yelled.

"It sure looked like it did." Zac siad.

"Zac! I'm sorry! Ok Jake is just a friend, ok he's not even a friend, I don't even know him!" I explained.

"So you'd rather dance with a guy that you don't know than me?" Zac asked.

"What? Zac you were playing basketball. I had nothing better to do. That dance meant nothing. I came here with you, to dance with you, and have a good time with you. I shouldn't of danced with him." I said. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well you didn't have to dance with him. But you chose to. You didn't come to the dance with him, but you chose to give the people the idea that you did come with him!" Zac explained.

"Zac!" I yelled.

"And now you've caused me to do this." Zac said then walked away.

"Zac!" I cried.

**A/N: Now I just decided to add this little twist.**

Then I decided to sing "When there was me and you"

_It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but all I want...Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe...Miracles could happen_

_Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairy tale a dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star that's coming true..._

_But every body else could tell...That I confused my feeling with the truth_

_When there was me and You..._

_I swore I knew the melody That I heard you singing_

_And when you smile you made me feel...like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-bes_

_And once upon a song_

_Now I know your not a fairy tale and dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star just dont come true..._

_Cause now even I can't tell that I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Because I liked the view When there was me and you_

_I can't belive that I could be so blind _

_It's like you were floating while I was falling and I didn't mind..._

_Because I like the view..._

_I thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you..._

Then I went back inside.

"Hey. What happened?" Ashley asked as I sat down.

"Oh he's mad at me for dancing with Jake." I explained looking at him sitting at a table with a mad face. "I feel terrible..."

"Oh well this is Zac were talking about...he'll get over it." Ashley said.

"I hope so." I said.

"What do you wanna do now?" Monique asked.

"I think I'm just gonna go back to the hotel. The dance is almost over anyways." I said. Even though there's still 1/2 left of it.

"K. Bye." Ashley and Monique said.

"Bye." I said. Then I had the limo take back to the hotel.

"I feel so bad for Vanessa." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Monique agreed.

"I'm gonna go dance with Chris." Ashley said.

"And I'm gonna dance with Corbin." Monique said.

Then Zac decided to leave too in one of the other limos. So were both sitting in our rooms by ourself watching the same show. I started crying a little bit. Zac still had his mad look. Then I looked at a picture that me and Zac took the other day together.

"I'm sorry Zac." I said to myself.

The next day.

"Morning." Monique said as I woke up.

"Morning." I said. "Where's Ash?"

"She went to breakfast with Chris and Zac. I'm going to breakfast with Corbin in a little. Do you wanna come?" Monique asked.

"No thanks. I think I'm just gonna get some breakfast downstairs." I explained.

"Ok. Suit your self." Monique said. "But I'm really sorry about last night between you and Zac."

"You know what. I don't even want to talk about it. I'm just gonna take a shower." I said then got in the shower.

At the resteraunt.

"So I guess the plans off then?" Chris asked Ashley.

"Yeah. I mean...well...I'm pretty sure Vanessa still loves you but I can see you aren't to fond of her." Ashley said looking at Zac.

"I can't believe her! I mean she went and danced...Did you say she loves me?" Zac asked changing the subject.

"Well yeah. She's loved you ever since last year. She's crazy about you." Ashley explained with a smile.

"Really?" Zac asked.

"It's obvious. Everyone who has eyes can see that you two are crazy about each other, but you just won't admit it." Chris explained.

"Now come on. Tell the truth. Do you love Vanessa?" Ashley asked.

"You know what. I'm not that hungry any more. So I'll see you guys back at the hotel." Zac said then left.

"Oh come on!" Ashley yelled.

"Yep. He loves her." Chris said.

"Totally." Ashley said smiling.

"So are we still on for the movie tonight?" Chris asked.

"Well actually do you think we could save the movie for another night. We need to get them together." Ashley said.

"What about the plan?" Chris asked.

"That's too simple." Ashley said. "We need to make it fun."

Later that day.

"Oh come on Zac. Go talk to Vanessa! We can't take the madness any more!" Corbin said.

"No! I'm not going to talk to Vanessa!" Zac explained. "I don't even want to see her."

"Well you're gonna see her. I mean you two are the 2 main characters in the movie. You're going to see each other a lot." Chris said.

"Well we have today off. So I don't have to see her today." Zac said.

In our room.

"Ok Vanessa. You need to call him! I mean he won't come over here so just call him." Ashley told me.

"Why should I call him? I mean he doesn't want to talk to me." I said.

"Well just...just call him and maybe he'll talk to you." Ashley said trying to convince me.

"Fine! If I call him will you stop bugging me?" I asked.

"Yes." Ashley said.

"Fine." I said then grabbed my cell phone.

"It's Vanessa." Zac said. "I'm not talking to her."

"Oh come one Zac!" Corbin said then picked up him phone. "Hey Vanessa!"

"Corbin? What are you doing with Zac's phone?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Zac just didn't know it was ringing. Oh here he is now. Zac, Vanessa wants to talk to you." Corbin said. "Zac."

"No." Zac said.

"Here he is." Corbin said.

"No." Zac said walking away.

"Zac!" Corbin said.

"No." Zac said.

"You see he doesn't want to talk to me Ashley." I said.

"Yes he does." Ashley said.

"Here he is." Corbin said holding the phone up to Zac.

"No!" Zac yelled but then took the phone. "What do you want?"

"You know what never mind." I said with a mad voice then hung up.

"So what'd she say?" Corbin asked.

"You know what never mind. Then she hung up." Zac said feeling a little bad for what he said.

"So what'd he say?" Ashley asked.

"What do you want?" I said madly.

"Well that's rude." Ashley said. "I'm gonna got talk to him."

Then I started crying a little.

"I'll be right back." Ashley said then went over to their room. "You know what, I hope your happy? Cause now Vanessa is crying because of you."

"She's crying?" Zac asked.

"Yeah. So I hope you're happy." Ashley said then left and came back to our room.

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"She's crying?" Ashley said imitating Zac.

"You told him I was crying!" I exclaimed.

"Well yeah. But guess what. I think he feels bad." Ashley siad looking on the bright side.

"Uh Ashley. Now he's gonna think that I can't handle this type of thing. And that I'm a big baby!" I said.

"Oh Nessa. Trust me. He doesn't." Ashley said.

"Whatever. I'm just gonna call Stella." I said then called Stella.

"Hello." Stella said.

"Hey Stella!" I said.

"Hi Vanessa!" Stella said.

"So how's mom?" I asked.

"Not good. She's still sick and in the hospital. She hasn't been awake for a few days now." Stella said sadly. "What's going on with you?"

"Well actually things aren't good here either. Me and Zac are in a fight. Well actually he's just mad at me for dancing with another guy at a dance." I explained.

"Oh I'm sorry Nessa. I'm sure things will work out." Stella said.

"Thanks Stella. But I don't think so. He's pretty mad." I said.

"Well I'm still sorry. I hope things will work out." Stella said.

"Yeah. Me too." I said. "Well you keep in there. Mom's gonna be alright."

"How do you know?" Stella asked.

"I don't. But just think about her making it. And keep her company while in the hospital." I said.

"I will." Stella said. All of a sudden Corbin and Zac knock on our door. And Ashley let's them in.

"Uh Stella I got to go." I said.

"K." Stella said.

"Love ya." I said.

"Love you too." Stella said. "Bye."

"Bye." I said then I hung up. "Zac."

"Vanessa." Zac said.

"Well we'll let you two talk." Ashley said pulling Corbin out of the room.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." Zac said.

"Why'd you come over here?" I asked.

"Corbin made me." Zac said.

"I see. Well then I guess you're over here, and now you probably want to leave." I said sitting down.

"Well the truth is I need to talk to you." Zac said.

"Really? About what?" I asked.

"About the night of the dance. And what happened." Zac said.

"Look Zac I told I was sorry! Why can't you just accept that?" I yelled.

"I know. I know you're sorry. And..." Zac said.

"And you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"What? No. I don't have a girlfriend." Zac said. "What made you think that?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe because I was dancing with Jake and you wanted to make me jealous." I said.

"Would that make you jealous?" Zac asked.

"Yes." I said nodding. But then I realized what I said.

"Really?" Zac asked.

"Really what? I didn't say anything." I lied.

"I heard what you said." Zac said. "You'd be jealous if I had a girlfriend."

"Well do you want me to be jealous?" I asked.

"Well that'd be cool. But I don't have a girlfriend." Zac said.

"Ok. Zac what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Ok all I'm saying is I don't wanna film a movie with a girl that I'm fighting with. So I forgive you." Zac said.

"So you're just forgiving me because you don't want to shoot a movie with me when were fighting. You're not really not mad at me?" I asked.

"What? I'm really forgiving you. And I'm sorry for being that rude to you on the phone." Zac said.

"Yeah what was with that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I was just mad." Zac said. "But I'm not mad any more."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. I'm sorry Vanessa." Zac said with a smile.

"I'm sorry too." I said then we hugged.

"And I also want to tell you that I love you." Zac came right out and said that.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you." Zac said feeling good that he finally said that.

"Wow." I said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that." Zac said embarassed.

"No it's ok. And I wanna tell you this. I love you too." I said feeling good that I said that.

"Wow. I guess we both love each other." Zac said smiling.

"Yeah." I said. Then we started kissing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Getting ready:

2 weeks later.

"Ok so you two, Zac, Corbin, Chris, and Lucas I guess are the only ones going back with me." I said.

"Yep." Monique said.

"Ok. Well we go there in 2 weeks. So ya..." I said.

"Ah huh." Ashley said talking to Chris on the phone. "Ok we'll be right over."

"What?" I asked.

"Chris said that they have a surprise for us over in Chris and Lucas's room." Ashley said getting up.

"What surprise?" I asked.

"Why do you think they call it a surprise Vanessa. They call it a surprise so we don't know what it is." Monique said as we walked out the door and knocked on theres. Then they let us in.

"What is you guys?" I asked still curious.

"Ah!" Ashley said in schock.

"Oh my god!" I said.

"You guys!" Monique said as we stood in front of an awesome cake. It was awesome!

"You guys!" I said hugging Zac. Then Ashley hugged Chris and Monique hugged Corbin.

"What's this for?" Ashley asked.

"This is just a little thank you for signing on to do this movie with us again. We wouldn't want to do it with any other people." Zac said.

"Now I feel bad. Cause I mean we didn't get you guys anything." Monique said.

"That's ok." Corbin said. "But if you insist. We'll except a surprise!"

"Well we're gonna have to. I mean thank you guys!" I said kissing Zac.

"Well time to take it back to our room." Ashley said as we grabbed the cake.

"Hey! You guys aren't going to share it with us?" Chris yelled.

"Nope." Monique said laughing. Then we left.

"I can't believe they aren't sharing!" Lucas said.

"Well I think we can steal some! But before they close the door!" Zac said and then ran into our room before the door shut.

"Hey!" I yelled. "It's our cake!"

"Yeah well we paid for it." Zac said sitting down next to the cake.

"And we say you share." Corbin said.

"Fine." Monique said giving in.

"Monique!" Me and Ashley yelled.

"Sorry." Monique said quietly. Then the guys each took a piece.

"Oh well." I said then grabbed a piece too. "Oh this is good."

"Thank you." They all said.

"Well Chris are we still on for a movie tonight?" Ashley asked.

"Yep." Chris said.

"And Corbin are we still on for dinner?" Monique asked.

"What dinner?" Corbin asked.

"Well do you wanna go out for dinner?" Monique asked.

"Sure." Corbin agreed.

"Well are we still on for a movie night tonight Ness?" Zac asked me.

"Yep." I said. "But Ash are you staying at Chris's? And are you staying Corbin's?"

Then I gave them the puppy dog faces.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"Yep." Monique said.

"Ok. That's cool." I said smiling at Zac.

2 hours later.

"So do you guys wanna go shopping?" I asked the girls.

"Sure." Monique agreed.

"Ok." Ashley said.

"Let's go now." I said.

"OK..." They said as we left.

At the mall.

"Oh this is so cute!" I said looking at a pink halter.

"Oh that is cute." Ashley said.

"I love this shirt!" Monique said showing us a green plaid shirt. It was ugly.

"Ah huh." Me and Ashley said looking at it.

"I'm gonna get it." Monique said.

"You should." I lied.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"Ok I'll be right back." Monique said.

"Yeah. You should get it burnt." I said.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"Well I'm gonna go buy this one." I said.

"Ok. And I'm gonna get this one." Ashley said holding out a black shirt with gold lettering spelling "Drama Queen".

"Oh cute." I said.

"I know." Ashley said. Then after we bought our stuff we put them on in the bathroom. And it looked so good on me.

"Ok. Let's go." Monique said as we walked out.

"Let's go get Orange Julius." I suggested.

"Ok." They agreed. Then we got our smoothies and sat down at a near by table.

"Are those boys starring at us?" Monique asked. I looked over to them. They were totally starring at us.

"No. They aren't starring at us." I lied facing away from them.

"Oh. That blonde guy is kind of cute." Ashley said waving.

"Remember Chris?" I asked.

"Oh he's alright." Ashley stopped waving.

"Oh look. They're coming over here." Monique said.

"Hi." The blonde guy name Jarett said.

"Hi." We said.

"I'm Jarett." Jarett said. The blonde.

"I'm Nick." Nick said.

"I'm Seth." Seth said.

"Hi." We all said.

"I'm Ashley." Ashley said.

"I'm Vanessa." I said.

"And I'm Monique." Monique said laughing a little.

"Hi." They said.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you guys like the stars of...uh..." Nick asked trying to think of the movie.

"High School Musical." I said.

"Right." Nick said.

"Wow. I can't believe it." Seth said.

"So you're Ashley Tisdale. You're Vanessa Anne Hudgens, and you're Monique Coleman?" Jarett said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ah!" Some kids said that were listening in.

"Oh no!" Ashley said.

"Can we have your guys autographs?" One of the girls asked us.

"Uh..." Monique said.

"You know what. Let's just go along with it." Ashley said signing someones book.

"Ok." I said.

"Will you sign my fore head?" Some guy asked me.

"Uh...sure." I said signing his fore head. Then after about 45 minutes of autograph signing people stopped bugging us.

"Oh finally." Ashley said.

"Will you sign my arm?" Jarett asked me.

"Oh. Ok one more." I said. Then I signed it. "Ok. Now I'm done."

"Sorry." Jarett said.

"Oh it's ok. But I think we better get going." I said.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"Hey guys." Zac said coming up to me and putting his arm around my waist.

"Hey Zac." I said.

"Hey Ash." Chris said.

"Hi Chris." Ashley said.

"Sup Corbin?" Monique said.

"Hey." Corbin said.

"Who are you?" Zac asked noticing the guys.

"You're Zac Efron. You're Corbin Bleu, and you're Chris Warren Jr." Seth said surprised.

"Yeah." They all said.

"Ah!" A whole bunch of girls screamed.

"Oh no." Chris said.

"Zac Efron! Corbin Bleu! Chris Warren Jr.!" They all screamed.

"Yeah. And now were leaving." Zac said then we ran away.

"You know we better get out of here before more people recognize us." Corbin said.

"Yeah." We agreed then we left.

"You know Vanessa is so pretty." Jarett said.

"And so is Ashley." Nick said.

"I like Monique." Seth said.

"Though it kind of seemed like Vanessa was with Zac Efron. I mean he had his arm around her waist." Jarett said.

"Yeah." Nick said.

"I still can't believe we met them. I mean I love that movie!" Seth said.

"You've never see it." Jarett said.

"I've seen parts." Seth said.

"Yeah." Nick said.

"Well want to go get pizza?" Seth asked.

"Sure." They agreed.

Back at the hotel.

"Ok Zac. Are you still coming to LA with me?" I asked.

"Yes. For the millionth time." Zac said.

"Well I'm sorry I just...ah never mind." I said.

"Well it's ok. I know how you feel." Zac said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Well no. But I understand. I mean your mom's in the hospital. I mean who wouldn't be frusterated?" Zac asked.

"I'm not frusterated. Uh...Where's Ashley!" I asked looking for her.

"You're right. Totally not frusterated." Zac said. "And Ashley's in the pool with they guys."

"Oh. Well then I guess I'm just gonna lay down and watch tv. I mean at least nothing can go wrong this way." I said then Zac laid down next to me. Then Ashley and Monique came running in.

"Vanessa. Zac. Kenny wants us down at the set right away." Ashley explained.

"Uh..." I said then we went to the set.

"As you all know some of the hottest movie producers from LA are coming to check out the set tomorrow." Kenny said. But we really didn't know so we were just starring at him with a weird face. "Ok. As you all don't know. And they will be looking for some dancers and singers to be in High School Musical 2's first commercial advertising it."

"Oh..." We all started talking about this.

"Uh Kenny? Do you have to be able to sing to be in the commercial?" One of the extras asked.

"No. But if you can sing then you can take one of the singing parts. But we might just have the 4 top stars, Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, and Lucas have the main parts. And then have anyone else just be like the dancers." Kenny explained.

"Oh yeah." Me and Ashley gave each other high fives.

"So tomorrow I suggest you do your best in front of them tomorrow." Kenny explained. Then we all got so excited. "But this commercial won't air until we are done with the movie."

"This is going to be awesome!" I said to Ashley.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dancing for the stars:

"Oh my gosh. I can't wait to see who's gonna be in the commercial." I said.

"Well I mean Vanessa. I mean you, me, Lucas, and Zac are like pretty much automatically gonna be in the commercial." Ashley said putting some lip gloss on.

"Oh yeah. I don't care! I'm so excited!" I said. Ashley and Monique laughed a little.

On the set.

"Hey Zac." I said sitting down next to him giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey." Zac said.

"So are you nervous for today?" I asked.

"Uh...well..." Zac said then the dancers came in.

"Ok everyone. This is the hottest group of dancers from LA." Kenny introduced them.

"Hi." We all said. But they just started doing a dance. They were break dancing and all types of danicing all over the place. Then they did their dance and then we all cheered.

"Ok. That is what we will be looking for in this big group of kids." The leader named Tar said. Weird name if you ask me.

"What? I can't do that." Everyone was saying.

"No I'm just kidding. You guys don't have the talent to do that." Tar insulted us. Rude. "Ok. I would like to see the four main characters in this movie up here right now."

Then we all went up here.

"Ok. So who are you guys?" Tar asked.

"I'm Zac Efron. I play Troy Bolton." Zac explained.

"I'm Vanessa Anne Hudgens. I play Gabriella Montez." I explained.

"I'm Ashley Tisdale. I play Sharpay Evens." Ashley explained.

"And I'm Lucas Grabeel. I play Ryan Evens." Lucas explained.

"Ah huh. Well you 4 are all automatically gonna be in the commercial." Tar explained.

"Yes." Me and Ashley said to each other.

"But first. I want to see how well you guys sing. So first up. I want Zac and Vanessa to sing Start of Something New, for us today." Tar explained. So me and Zac stood in front of the microphones and started to sing...

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance..._

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities..._

_Oooooo..._

_I know..._

_That something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the..._

_Start of something new_

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you..._

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart..._

_The start of something new_

_Ohhhhh yeah..._

_Now who would ever thought that..._

_Um.._

_We'd both be here tonight_

_Ohhhhh yeah..._

_And the world looks so much brighter..._

_brighter...brighter.._

_Oh..._

_With you by my side..._

_By your side..._

_I know _

_That something has changed..._

_Never felt this way..._

_I know it for real_

_This could be the start..._

_Of something new_

_It feels so right.._

_To be here with you.._

_ohhh..._

_And now looking in your eyes..._

_I feel in my heart..._

_The start of something new..._

_I never knew that It could happen _

_Til it happened to me..._

_Ohhhhh yeah..._

_I didn't know it before..._

_But now it's easy to see..._

_Ohhhhh..._

_It's the start..._

_Of something new.._

_It feels so right..._

_To be here with you _

_Ohhh..._

_And now looking in your eyes..._

_I feel in my heart..._

_That it's the start.._

_Of something new.._

_It feels so right.._

_To be here with you.._

_Ohhhh..._

_And now looking in your eyes..._

_I feel in my heart.._

_Feel in my heart.._

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new..._

Everyone cheered.

"Great job Zac." I said.

"Yeah well you did awesome." Zac said as we smiled.

"Bravo!" Tar said.

"OK. Now Ashley and Lucas will be singing What I've been looking for." Tar explained. Then Ashley and Lucas started singing...

_It's hard to believe.._

_That I couldn't see.._

_That you were always there beside me.._

_Thought I was alone.._

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside..._

_This feelings like no other..._

_I want you to know..._

_That I've never had someone.._

_That knows me like you do..._

_The way you do..._

_And I've never had someone as good for me as you.._

_No one like you.._

_So lonley before _

_I finally found..._

_What I've been looking for..._

_So good to be seen to good to be heard..._

_Don't have to say a word..._

_For so long I was lost.._

_So good to found..._

_I'm loving having you around..._

_This feelings like no other..._

_I want you to know..._

_That I've never had someone that knows me like you do..._

_The way you do..._

_And I've never had someone_

_As good for me as you..._

_No one like you..._

_So lonely before..._

_I finally found..._

_What I've been looking for.._

_Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do-do_

_A wha-a-a-o..._

_Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do-do_

_A wha-a-a-o..._

Everyone cheered.

"Whoa!" I yelled.

"Bravo. Now sit down." Tar demanded.

"Well I can see we have some very good singing talent in this room. Now I want to see everyone who is apart of this dance, do the dance and sing along to "We're all in this together"." Tar explained. "I love that scene."

"Oh this is my favorite part." I said to Zac.

"Yeah." Zac said. So we all got in our positions and the music started.

_Together...together...together..everyone_

_together...together...com'on let's have some fun..._

_together..we're there for...each other everytime.._

_together...together...co'mon let's do this right.._

_Zac: Here and now it's time for celebration_

_I finally figured out_

_Yeah...yeah.._

_That all our dreams have no limitations_

_That's what it's all about..._

_Vanessa: C'mon now.._

_Everyone is special in their own way..._

_We make each other strong.._

_Monique and Olesya: Each other strong..._

_Vanessa: We're not the same_

_We're different in a good way.._

_together's where we belong..._

_(Zac and Vanessa come together)_

_Everyone: We're all in this together..._

_Once we know.._

_That we are_

_Were all stars_

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together..._

_And it shows where we stand_

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come true..._

_Together...together...together...everyone.._

_together...together...c'mon let's have some fun..._

_together...were there for each other everytime..._

_together...together...c'mon let's do this right..._

_Lucas: Were all here_

_And speaking out with one voice.._

_Were gonna rock the house..._

_Ashley: Rock the house.._

_Lucas: The parties on_

_Now everybody make some noise..._

_C'mon and scream and shout..._

_Ashley: We've arrived_

_Because we stuck together_

_Champions one and all..._

_Everyone: We're all in this together..._

_Once we know _

_That we are_

_Were all stars_

_And we see that..._

_We're all in this together..._

_And it shows _

_where we stand_

_hand in hand_

_make our dreams come..._

_We're all in this together..._

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together.._

_When we see_

_There's a chance_

_That we have_

_And we take it_

_Wildcats _

_Sing-a-long_

_Yeah they really got it going on_

_Wildcats _

_In the house_

_Everyone body say it now_

_Wildcats_

_Everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_That's the way we do it_

_Let's get to it_

_Time to show the world..._

_(Everybody does a little dance)_

_Vanessa and Zac: Ohhhh alright here we go..._

_Zac: We're all in this together..._

_While Zac is singing that Vanessa: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh..._

_Zac: Once we know that we are were all stars and we see that..._

_Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, and Lucas: We're all in this together..._

_And it shows where we stand_

_hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come..._

_(People start joining in)_

_We're all in this together_

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together_

_When we see _

_There's a chance_

_That we have_

_And we take it_

_Wildcats_

_Everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_Now that's the way we do it_

_Let's get to it_

_Time to show the world_

_C'mon everyone!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Back home:

Me and Stella are on the phone.

"Hey Stella!" I said.

"Nessa! Hey!" Stella said excitedly into the phone. "How come you haven't called me for a long time?"

"I'm sorry. We're going to be shooting a commercial and we've had extra long practices." I explained.

"Oh. A commercial. Are you in it?" Stella asked.

"Yeah. Well we're coming down tomorrow." I said.

"I know. I can't wait to see you!" Stella said.

"I know. I can't wait either. But about 12 more hours we'll be on a plane to LA to see you." I explained.

"I know. Oh and guess what! Jayden and Falisha are coming tomorrow to see you!" Stella squeeled.

**A/N: Ok just in case some people don't know this, Jayden and Falisha are Vanessa and Stella's cousins.**

"Really? That's great. I haven't seen them in awhile either." I said.

"Yeah." Stella said. "So can I talk to Ashley?"

"Uh sure. She's right here." I said handing the phone to Ashley.

"Hey Stella!" Ashley said into the phone.

"Hi Ashley! I can't wait till you come tomorrow!" Stella exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. I haven't seen you since the premeire party last year." Ashley said.

"Yeah. And plus, you get to meet my 2 cousins, Jayden and Falisha." Stella explained.

"Cool." Ashley said. "Well I'll let you get back to Vanessa. Just wanted to say hi." Ashley said.

"Ok. Bye." Stella said.

"Later." Ashley said handing me the phone.

"Hey Stella." I said.

"Hi again." Stella said.

"Ok so we'll see you tomorrow at the air port." I said.

"Yep. And daddy's hiring a limo driver to take you "stars" home." Stella explained.

"Sweet." I said.

"Yeah well Jenny's coming to the airport to meet you guys too. She really wants to meet Zac and Ashley." Stella explained.

"Ok...Tell you what. You and Jenny can ride with us in the limo." I said.

"Yey!" Stella said.

"Yeah well I got to go." I said.

"K. Bye." Stella said.

"Bye." I said. Then we hung up. Then Zac and Chris came knocking on the door.

"Hey guys." I said letting them in.

"Hey Nessa." Zac said. Then he gave me a kiss.

"So what ya guys up to?" Chris asked.

"Nothing. Just packing." I said.

"Cool. Well I'm all packed already." Zac explained.

"So am I." Ashley and Chris said.

"Ok, I'm the only one that's not packed?" I asked.

"Well. Monique and Corbin might not be. Or Lucas." Ashley said.

"Corbin is." Zac said.

"So is Lucas." Chris said.

"Well I didn't see Monique packing." I said.

"Ok this is probably the weirdest conversation ever." Ashley said.

"No it's not." Zac said.

"Ok maybe not quite, but you're worried that you're the only one not packed." Ashley said with a weird face.

"Right." I said. "Well I guess you guys get to meet my 2 cousins Jayden and Falisha."

"Cool." They all said.

"I knew that." Ashley bragged. "Stella told me over the phone."

"Ah huh. Well where are we going to be staying in LA?" Zac asked.

"You guys are staying at my house." I explained.

"Ok." Zac said.

"Well I'm hungry. So I'm gonna go to Subway." Chris explained.

"I'll come with you." Ashley said then they left.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I don't know. Do you wanna watch tv?" Zac asked me.

"Sure." I said. Then we laid down next to each other. Then 1 hour later I fell asleep on Zac's chest.

The next day.

"Ok. Before you guys are excused to leave back home, I just want you to know that you have to come back on Monday. You have to be here! Other wise you will suffer some very serious consequences. Especially if you're one of the main characters." Kenny explained. Me and Zac looked at each other. We'll be back. "Ok. So that's all I have to say. So I'll see you all in 4 days!"

Then me, Zac, Ashley, Lucas, Monique, Corbin, and Chris all went to the airport and boarded the plane. We sat in the order with Corbin by the isle, then Monique, then Chris, then Ashley, then me, then Zac, then Lucas.

"So what did you say your cousins names were?" Ashley asked.

"Jayden and Falisha." I told her.

"Oh ok." Ashley said.

"So how long is this plane ride? It's seems like it's been like 5 hours." Lucas complained.

"Ok Lucas. First thing plane ride is like 4 hours and second we just got on the plane!" I exclaimed.

"Well sorry...I'm just so bored..." Lucas said looking out the window but I just gave him a weird face.

"Attention everyone! The captian has turned off the seat belt sign so you guys may roam around the plane at this moment." The flight attendant explained.

"Well I'm going to the cafe." Lucas said.

"There's no cafe. They come around with a cart." Monique told him.

"Well I'm gonna go find one of the roll around cafes." Lucas said leaving.

"Ok then." Me, Ashley, and Monique said.

"What ya looking at?" I asked Zac.

"Oh nothing. Just Sport Ilustrated." Zac explained.

"Oh interesting. So Ash what are you doing?" I asked.

"Filing my nails." I said.

"What are you doing?" I asked Monique.

"Uh...watching a movie." Monique said turning on her portable dvd player.

"What ya watching?" I asked.

"High School Musical." Monique said. "I can't get enough of myself."

"Ah huh." I said. I can't see the movie cause she's 3 seat down from me.

"How bout you Chris? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Watching the movie with Monique." Chris said watching it.

"Ah huh." I said. Now I have nothing to do. Or nobody to talk to.

Finally 4 hours later. We're in LA!

"Ok her flight should be landing about now." My dad said looking at the clock.

"Where is she?" Stella asked looking around.

"Well like you mom said. Her flight should be landing right now. So the odds are she's in the plane." Jayden told her.

"Right." Stella said.

"Just hold on Stella. She'll be here in just a bit." My dad said.

"Ah huh." Stella said.

"Gosh Stella, you're really siked to see her I see." Jenny said.

"Well duh." Stella said.

"Ok I'm gonna go get my bags." I said.

"Yeah." Ashley said. Then I guess everyone followed.

"So where's your family?" Monique asked.

"Probably down on the lower level." I said.

"Ok. Cause I wanna see Stella!" Monique said.

"Yeah!" Ashley said grabbing her stuff.

"Well she's here." I said. "I'm pretty sure."

"Oh there she is!" Jayden yelled.

"Hey guys!" I said running up to them.

"Nessa!" Jayden, Falisha, and Stella yelled.

"Hey!" I said giving them each a hug and a kiss.

"Vanessa!" All my friends yelled running up to me.

"Hey guys!" I yelled giving them hugs.

"Hi Vanessa." Jared said quietly.

"Hi Jared." I said giving him a hug.

"Ashley!" Stella yelled giving her a hug.

"Hey Stella!" Ashley said.

"Hey Stella!" Zac exclamied.

"Hi Zac!" Stella yelled.

"Oh my gosh!" Jayden and Falisha both said.

"Uh you guys these are my 2 cousins Jayden and Falisha. Guys this is Ashley Tisdale, and Zac Efron." Stella explained.

"Hi." Jayden said speechless.

"Hi." Ashley and Zac said.

"Oh and this is my best friend Jenny." Stella explained.

"Hi." Jenny said with a shy voice.

"Hi." They both said. Then Stella introduced them to the rest of the cast.

"So hows the movie going?" Kaylin asked.

"It's great. I can't wait til you guys can see it." I said.

"Yeah." Kaylin said. "So...Oh my gosh that's Zac Efron!"

Then Kaylin ran over to him.

"Hi Zac! I am like your biggest fan! I love you!" Kaylin said.

**A/N: Well actually in real life I personally think I am! lol...**

"Thanks. Hi." Zac said.

"Hi." Kaylin said. "And you're Ashley Tisdale! This is the best day of my life!"

"Hi." Ashley said.

"So are you guys ready to go?" I asked picking up Stella.

"Yep." I said.

"Yeah." Falisha said.

"Ok. Well then let's get into the limo." I said.

"Ok. But we have to stop at the hospital dad said. Mom wants to see you." Stella said.

"Oh yeah." I said sadly thinking of my mom.

"Well let's go." Monique said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Seeing mom:

**Zac's POV:**

"Hey Nessa. Who's going to the premiere party this time?" Jayden asked Vanessa.

"I don't know probably all of you." Vanessa said.

"All of us?" Everyone said at the same time.

"Well no, probably just Jayden, Falisha, and Stella." Vanessa said.

"Why?" All my friends complained.

"Because they're my family." Vanessa said with an innocent face. "But don't worry there will be more stuff for you to go to."

"How are Jayden and Falisha family?" Tye asked.

"They're my cousins." Vanessa said.

"Well I didn't know that." Tye said.

"When do you guys have to go back?" Stella asked.

"In 4 days." Vanessa told her.

"Only 4 days! Then when's your next break?" Stella asked.

"I don't know." Vanessa said. "But don't worry. We still have 4 days to hang. But that's all we got."

"Ok." Stella said. Then we drove up to the hospital.

"I'm just gonna go in for a few minutes." Vanessa said.

"I'm coming." Stella said.

"Me too." Jayden said.

"I'm coming." Falisha said. Then everyone else followed too.

**A/N: I forgot that their mom's name was Gina. **

"Um excuse me. Can you tell me what room is Gina Hudgens in?" Vanessa asked the lady.

"Uh yes room 346." She told us.

"Ok. Thank you." I said then we went and found that room. My mom was sleeping.

"Mom." Vanessa said standing beside her.

"Mommy?" Stella asked. Then she woke up.

"Nessa?" My mom asked.

"Yeah. Hi." Vanessa said.

"Hi mommy." Stella said.

"Oh hi baby." My mom said.

"Are you alright?" Vanessa asked her.

"Oh I don't know." My mom said.

I feel so bad for Stella and Nessa. I hope their mom doesn't die. What's wrong with her again?

"Can you come home yet?" Stella asked.

"Oh no sweetie. I'm probably gonna be here for a while." My mom said. "But you hang in there."

"I will." Stella said trying not to cry.

"So how's the movie going?" My mom asked.

"Great." Vanessa said.

"That's good to hear." My mom said.

"Yeah." Vanessa said.

"Well you guys just..." My mom said then she just totally fell back to sleep.

"Well let's go." Vanessa said.

"Ok." Stella said giving my mom a quick kiss. Then we left.

"Is mommy going to die?" Stella asked Vanessa.

"Oh I don't think so Stella." Vanessa said then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"It's gonna be ok Stella." Jayden said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah." Falisha said.

"You hang in there kid." Ashley said.

"I know." Stella said. Back at the house.

"Hey mom look! There's a limo pulling into the driveway of Stella and Vanessa's house." Our neighbor Cortney said.

"Well maybe they're having a party." Her mom said.

"Or maybe Vanessa's back!" Cortney said then ran outside. "Vanessa!"

"Oh. Hi Cortney." Vanessa said.

"Hi." Cortney said then she saw the rest of the cast get out of the limo and she fainted. Stella and Jenny giggled.

"Uh Cortney?" Vanessa asked looking at her with a weird face.

"I'm sorry. I'm in a dream right now." Cortney said then looked back at everyone. "Ok dreams over! You're Zac Efron! You're Ashley Tisdale! You're Corbin Bleu! You're Monique Coleman! You're Lucas Grabeel! And you're Chris Warren Jr.!"

"Hi." They all said.

"Wait a second. How do you know them?" Cortney asked.

"Oh let me explain this. I know how to deal with her when she looses her mind." Stella said. "Ok she stars in the movie High School Musical. She plays Gabriella. That's how she knows the rest of the cast."

"That was you on tv?" Cortney asked.

"Uh yeah." Vanessa said. "I can't believe you didn't know that you're neighbor plays Gabriella in such a but hit movie."

"Well I thought she looked familiar." Cortney said. "Well I guess I'll talk to you guys later then."

Then she went back inside.

"Ok that was weird." Ashley said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Zac?" Vanessa said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Oh...never mind." Vanessa said.

"Ok..." I said. That was weird. Then we went inside.

"What now?" Jayden asked.

"The mall!" Stella suggested.

"Yeah." Jayden and Falisha agreed.

"I don't know. What do you guys say to that?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't mind." Ashley said.

"Ok." I said. Then everyone else agreed.

At the mall. We had a lot of people with us. There was Me, Vanessa, Ashley, Monique, Corbin, Lucas, Chris, Stella, Jenny, Jayden, Falisha, Kaylin, Alex, Tye, Jamie, and Jared. 16 people!

"Oh my gosh! You're...you're...you're...you're...the cast of High School Musical!" The girl yelled. Then a whole bunch of people heard. And they all ran over to us.

"You know what. We'll sign autographs at this table over here." And then the cast all sat at the table. Vanessa's friends just went along with it bragging about the fact that they are Vanessa's friends. And me, Jayden, Falisha, and Jenny were left out. So we just went and got something to eat cause we were in the food court.

"I'm gonna go get McDonalds." Stella said.

"Well I'm gonna come with you." Jayden said.

"Ok." Then we went and got our food and then we all sat down.

**Vanessa's POV:**

"You know the point of Nessa coming back here was so she could spend time with us. Not sign autographs some more. I mean she does enough of that alreday." Stella said.

"Yeah well she'll have time for us sometime in these 4 days." Falisha said.

"I hope so." Stella said sadly looking over at her signing autographs.

"I love your movie!" A fan told me.

"Thank you." I said signing her arm.

"And I think you are like so pretty!" She said.

"Thanks!" I said. Then a guy came up to me.

"Will you sign my forehead?" He asked.

"Sure.." I said.

"Oh and I just have to tell you this." He said.

"What?" I asked signing my name.

"I love you! Will you marry me?" He asked.

"No. Next!" I yelled.

"I think you are the hottest man alive!" A girl said to Zac.

"Thank you." Zac said signing her paper. Then a guy came up to him.

"I also think you're like totally hot!" The guy said so I guess he was gay.

"Next!" Zac yelled. I laughed a little bit. Zac just smiled at me.

"I love you Ashley!" A fan said. "I love your show The Suite Life of Zack and Cody! And I love High School Musical! You're my favorite character in both of them."

"Thank you! So far you're my favorite fan." Ashley said.

"Oh...this is an honor." She said.

"Yeah well it was nice meeting you." Ashley said.

"Nice meeting you too." She said then walked off slowly.

"Oh I thought this was the line to meet Monique. I guess it's yours. I don't like you." A guy said.

"Ok then..." Ashley said.

"Hey you guys. Where'd Stella, Jayden, and Falisha go?" I asked.

"I think I saw them get something to eat." Zac said.

"Oh." Then I saw them sitting at a table talking about me, but I couldn't hear it though. "Ok no more autographs from me!"

"Ahhhhhh..." A whole bunch of people whined.

"Sorry." I said.

"Yeah no more from me either!" Ashley said.

"Yeah!" Zac added. Then they followed me to where the other girls were sitting and my friends followed too along with the rest of the cast.

"Hey guys. Why'd you leave?" I asked.

"Because of the mob." Falisha said.

"Oh well sorry about the fans and the autograph signing." I said looking at Stella.

"It's alright." Falisha said.

"Jayden? Stella?" I asked.

"In the words of Stella: 'The reason you came down here was to spend time with us.' And that's not exactly what you're doing." Jayden explained.

"I'm sorry you guys! That won't happen again. I promise!" I said begging for forgivness.

"Well I guess I can forgive you." Jayden said. Then all eyes went on Stella.

"Yeah. I forgive you." Stella finally said.

"Thank you." I said then gave her a kiss.

"So what now?" Jayden asked.

"I'm not done eating yet." Stella said.

"You're right. I'll help you." I said then stole a french fry.

"Hey!" Stella asked.

"Sorry. I'm hungry too." I said.

"Get your own food." Stella said.

"Ok." I said then took a quick bite of her cheese burger.

"Nessa!" Stella yelled.

"Ok I'm done." I said.

"Well what do you want to do besides watch Vanessa steal Stella's food?" Zac asked.

"I wanna go to a movie!" Stella said.

"Sure." Zac said.

"Sure." Jenny, Jayden, Vanessa, and Falisha said.

"Ok." Ashley said. Ok then ya, everyone else agreed. Then we went a movie.

"So uh...who's paying?" Corbin asked.

"Well I'm gonna pay for Stella." I said.

"Good." Stella said.

"I got my own money." Ashley said.

"Yeah well I can pay for the rest of the people." Corbin said.

"Great!" Everyone agreed. But I think he just said that so someone would stop him and pay for him.

"Ok 3 for...Uh guys what movie are we seeing?" I asked.

"Uh...How about Lady in the Water?" Zac asked.

"I don't think Stella can see that." I said.

"Oh come on! I want to!" Stella said.

"Ok fine." I said. "Uh 3 for Lady in the Water."

"Ok. That will be 15 bucks." The lady said. Then I gave her the money and then we all got in.

This is the order we sat in: Tye in the isle, then Jamie, Jared, Kaylin, Alex, Corbin, Monique, Lucas, Chris, Ashley, Zac, Me, Stella, Jenny, Jayden, and Falisha.

"I'm cold." Stella told me.

"Well here you can wear my jacket." I said.

"Thanks." Stella said wrapping the jacket around herself. Then the movie started. "Can I have some popcorn Jayden?"

"Sure." Jayden said handing me the popcorn. And I took some too and so did Jenny.

"Hey Stella. Can I have some?" Zac asked.

"Sure." Stella said handing Zac some.

"Stella." Stella's friend Kaidy said.

"Kaidy?" Stella said turning around.

"Hey!" Kaidy said.

"Hi." Stella said.

"Oh my gosh! This is the cast of High School Musical!" Kaidy said excitedly. Then everyone faced us.

"Oh no..." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Where's Stella?

After the movie.

"Gosh. That was not fun. Once again we were mobbed by fans." I said as we got outside.

"Yeah. But me, Jenny, Falisha, and Jayden got to enjoy the movie." Stella laughed.

"Ha, ha." I said.

"So what now you guys?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Zac asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I repeated.

"Waterpark!" Stella yelled.

"Yeah." Ashley and Monique said.

"I don't know Stella. The last time we went there you nearly drowned." I said.

"That's because I fell in the pool. And that won't happen again." Stella said. "Jared?"

She gave him the puppy dog face.

"Only if it's ok with Vanessa." Jared said looking at me.

"Well...Just as long as you either stay in the pool or stay away from the edge when you're out." I said.

"Yey!" Stella said.

"Wait a minute what?" Jayden said.

"She has to stay away from the pool's edge." I said.

"No, no, no. Before that." Jayden said. "Stella almost drowned?"

"Oh yeah. The last time we went to that waterpark Stella fell in. And she couldn't swim at that end." I explained.

"Whoa." Jayden and Falisha said.

"Let's go Nessa!" Stella said tugging on her arm.

"Ok, ok." I said as we got in the limo. We went back to our houses and got our swim suits on and went to the waterpark.

"I'm going on the waterslide! C'mon Jenny!" Stella said running to the slide.

"Stella don't run!" I yelled.

"Oh c'mon Nessa." Kaylin said.

"What?" I said.

"Stay away from the side edge of the pool. Don't run." Kaylin said.

"Well Kaylin. She's my sister, I'm supposed to protect her." I said.

"Ah huh well while you're protecting her, give her some freedom." Kaylin said jumping in the water.

"I know..." I said.

"It's ok Nessa. You're doing the right thing." Zac said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." I said.

"You can go first." Jenny said freaking out.

"Ok." Stella said then went down the slide. "Whoa!"

Then Jenny went down.

"Hey Stella?" I said.

"Yeah." Stella said getting out of the water.

"Come over here for a sec." I told her.

"Ok." Stella said then came over to us. "Yeah?"

"Uh...why don't you go...get in the pool with everyone else." I explained.

"Why? I wanna go on the slide." Stella said.

"Stella. Just go swim with them." I said.

"Fine." Stella said walking away madly. "Come on Jenny. We got to go in the pool."

"Ok." Jenny said then we got in the pool.

"I'm gonna go in there." I said.

"Ok." Zac said but I pulled him in there with me. "Hey!"

"What do you guys wanna do?" I asked.

"Swim." Ashley said.

"Ah huh." I said.

"Let's play Marco Polo!" Stella said.

"Sure." They all agreed.

"I'm it!" Stella said.

"Marco!" Stella yelled.

"Polo!" We all yelled.

"Marco!" Stella yelled.

"Polo!" Everyone yelled going to the deep end.

"Marco!" Stella said starting to not be able to touch.

"Polo!" The yelled.

"Marco!" Stella yelled.

"Polo!" They all yelled trying to get away not paying attention that Stella couldn't touch.

"Marco can't touch!" Stella yelled.

"Oh!" I said then pulled her back to the steps.

"Thank you." Stella said.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes. I just couldn't touch that's all." Stella said.

"Ok well maybe we shouldn't play this." I said.

"Ok." They agreed. Then after 3 hours of swimming we all went back to the house.

"Well it was so fun seeing you again. But I gotta go." Kaylin said giving me a hug.

"Oh bye." I said.

"Yeah me too." The rest of my friends said.

"K. Bye guys!" I said.

"Bye!" They all said.

"Ok. Um Nessa. I'm going out with the guys for tonight. We're gonna be out all night so don't expect me to be back tonight." My dad said.

"Ok dad." I said. "Have fun."

"I will. Bye Stella." My dad said giving her a kiss.

"Bye daddy." Stella said then he left.

"Now what?" Ashley asked.

"We have the whole house to our selves." I said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Stella said.

"Do you guys want to have a monster movie night in the basement?" I asked.

"Sure." They all said.

"Yeah!" Stella and Jenny said.

"No way. You guys are gonna stay up stairs and not go outside. And totally not take one step down stairs. Cause you guys can't watch these movies." I explained.

"Why not!" Stella whined.

"Because you're too young." I said.

"I am not!" Stella said.

"Have fun." I said then we went upstairs.

"Argh!" Stella said stomping her feet.

"What now?" Jenny asked.

"Let's see what's on tv." Stella said sitting down and turning it on. After about 2 hours of tv and horror movies Stella and Jenny were sleeping and we we're finishing up a movie.

"Hum. I don't hear them up stair any more. They must be sleeping." I said.

"Yeah." Zac said.

"I'm just gonna go check on them." I said and then I went up stairs.

"You guys? Stella?" I asked walking up the stairs but they didn't answer. They were sleeping on the couches. So I just got some pop corn and went down stairs. "Well they're sleeping. And I got pop corn."

"Oh gimmie!" Ashley said grabbing some. Then after about 10 minutes went by we heard a huge bang upstairs.

"Oh my gosh!" Monique exclaimed.

"What was that?" I asked. Then I ran upstair with the rest of them following me.

"Nessa!" Stella yelled. "We heard a huge bang."

"Oh so none of you guys like fell or anything?" I asked.

"No." Stella said.

"Ok good." I said.

"Well then what was that?" Zac asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I'm gonna go check the rooms."

Then I walked over to the rooms. And then we heard the bang again.

"Nessa!" Stella yelled.

"Ok what is that?" I asked hugging Stella trying to not make her scared. Then we heard like a sort of a grunt.

"What is that?" Jayden asked.

"The kitchen." Zac said.

"I'll go check." I said.

"I'm coming with you." Zac said. Then I followed him into the kitchen. And we found blood all over the floor! I screamed.

"Zac!" I yelled.

"What the hell!" Zac yelled.

"What?" They all said as they came into the kitchen.

"Oh my." Ashley, Monique, Jayden, and Falisha said.

"What happened?" Lucas, Corbin, and Chris asked.

"It looks like someone made a mess with red paint." Stella said.

"It's blood." I said.

"Where'd it come from?" Ashley asked. Then all of a sudden some guy grabbed Stella and we didn't even hear him.

"I don't know but whoever did this is in the house." I explained.

"How do you know?" Zac asked.

"Look." I said pointing to the door that someone had obviously broken in through.

"Ok this is just creepy." Ashley said. Chris wrapped his arm around Ashley.

"You guys, where'd Stella go!" I yelled noticing she was gone.

"Stella!" Zac yelled.

"Stella!" I yelled running out of the kitchen. "Where is she! Stella!"

We didn't hear her respond, nor could we find her.

"Stella!" I yelled.

"Stella!" Falisha and Jayden yelled.

"Where is she?" Jenny asked. Then we started searching the house.

"Stella this isn't funny! Come out now!" I said. But there was no sign of her. Jayden started panicking.

"That's it. I'm calling the police." I said dialing 911.

" Los Angeles Police Department. Officer Bender." Bender said.

"Oh yes. Um my little sister just disappeared about 5 minutes ago. We can't find her any where. I mean she was here one minute then the next minute she was gone. Oh and we found a big puddle of blood in our house. And none of us know where it came from. And I think someone broke into our house." I said panicking.

"Ok, ok. Um what is this girls name?" Bender asked.

"Stella Hudgens." I explained.

"Ah huh. Can you describe her?" I asked.

"Ah huh. Well she has dark hair, and she's wearing a pink tank top and just some jeans." I explained.

"Ok. And what is your address?" Bender asked.

"Uh its 4233 18th St. S." I explained.

"And are you living in Los Angeles?" Bender asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Ok. We'll be right over. But I suggest you keep looking. And maybe start by sending some people out to look for her and keep some at the house just in case she comes back or shows up some where." Bender explained.

"Ok." I said.

"Everything is going to be alright." Bender said.

"I hope so." I said. "Thank you."

"Yep. We'll be right there." Bender said then we hung up.

"The police are on their way." I explained.

"Oh good. But where could she be?" Zac asked.

"I don't know." I said starting to cry.

"It's gonna be alright Nessa." Zac said trying to comfort me.

"I hope so." I said. "Ok I want some of you guys to go out looking for her right now."

"Ok. I'll go." Ashley said.

"I'll go too." Chris said. Then Monique and Lucas went with them. Then 5 minutes later the police showed up.

"Oh good they're here." I said running outside to talk to them.

"Ok. So do you already have people looking?" Bender asked.

"Yes. I have 3 people looking." I explained.

"Well that's not good enough. I'm sending 50." Bender explained.

"50? That's great!" I said. "But they better find her."

"Oh don't worry. These men will find her. Trust me." Bender said. But I just gave him a weird looking saying 'I don't know if I can trust them.'

"Hey everything alright?" Zac asked me.

"Yeah. He's sending 50 people out." I explained.

"Well that's good." Zac said. "But uh you might want to take a look at what we found in the back yard."

Then I ran in the backyard.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look." Jayden said giving me a note.

"Oh my." I said looking at the note and I read, "You're precious Stella will be returned to you if you meet me at the desserted alley way on 105th street at midnight tonight! But there's just one twist. You will have to bring 10,000 dollars if you want her back. But if you don't have the money she will be thrown off into the ocean in the middle of the ocean off a boat. Good luck."

"WHAT?" I yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Alley:

"How are we supposed to get 10,000 dollars in less than 1 day!" Jadyen exclaimed.

"I don't know." Falisha said.

"This is not good. I mean what if we can't get the money? I can't let them kill Stella!" Jayden said.

"I know. That would just kill me." Falisha said.

"I know. Whoever took her is going to get a piece of my mind when we go to the alley tonight." Jayden explained.

"Yeah. And we _all _better go to the alley so Vanessa has back-up." Falisha said.

"Yeah. And then we have a better chance of grabbing Stella when we show up with no money." Jayden said.

"We're gonna have the money." I added.

"What?" Falisha asked.

"Nessa. We cannot get 10,000 dollars in less than a day. It's pretty much impossible unless your like totally rich." Jayden said. Then I gave her a look that says 'Uh hello. I'm a movie star remember?'

"Wait a minute. You're a movie star! You can get the money!" Jayden said.

"Yeah." I said.

"How?" Falisha asked.

"Well maybe we can work something out with the bank." I said.

"Oh yeah. We just go walking in there and say 'Yeah hi. They're the cast of High School Musical and well Vanessa's little sister was kidnapped and now they only way that we can get her back is if we give him 10,000 dollars by midnight tonight.'" Falisha said.

"And then we give them the puppy dog faces." Jayden added.

"No that will never work." I said.

10 minutes later.

"Um yes hi. I am Vanessa Anne Hudgens and this is Zac Efron, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, and Monique Coleman. We are the cast of High School Musical." I explained. Then we just looked at him.

"Yeah...right. And I am the President of the United States." He laughed.

"Oh my gosh! You're the cast of High School Musical!" They lady at the desk exclaimed.

"You see." I said.

"Oh my. Well how can I help you guys?" He asked.

"Um well my little sister Stella has been kidnapped." I said.

"Well that's why we have the police sweetie." He said.

"You didn't let me finish. The police are looking for her but we found this note." I explained handing him the note. And then he read it.

"Wow." He said.

"And we don't have 10,000 dollars with us right now. So we were wondering if you maybe could like...give us some." I said.

"Well do you have a bank account here?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Well then you should go there. Cause there is no way I can just give you that kind of money for free." He said laughing.

"Oh come on. My little sister will die if I can't get this money! I can't let that happen!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry. But there is no way." He said.

"I'll pay you 100 bucks." I said.

"No." He said.

"200." I said.

"No." He said.

"300." I said.

"No." He said.

"Uh..." Then I talked with the rest of the cast for a sec. "Tell you what. You give me the money and we'll recommend your bank to everyone. And you can come back to the set with us on Monday."

"I don't know. Is the set interesting?" He asked.

"Well if you think free food and parties all the time are interesting, then yes the set is interesting." I explained.

"You got the money!" He said.

"Yes! Thank you." I said. I knew that the guy would fall for the parties and free food stuff cause he didn't look so old. Probably like somewhere in his 20's. Then he gave us a check $10,000!

"Oh yes!" Jayden said.

"That was great Nessa." Monique said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Yeah." Jenny said.

"Well it's right now 11:00. And so we have about 3 hours until we have to meet him in the alley on 105th street. So what do you want to do in our spare time?" I asked.

10 minutes later we were at the mall signing autographs.

"Well I'll go along with this even though I'm not in the movie." Jayden said.

"Can I have your autograph?" A girl asked.

"Well sure. But why would you want my autograph? I'm not the cast of High School Musical." Jayden asked.

"I know. But you're Vanessa Anne Hudgens' cousin. I think that is so cool!" She said.

"You know it is." Jayden said signing her name.

"Hi. What's your name?" Ashley asked a fan.

"Sierra." Sierra said.

"Well Sierra. I'm very pleased to meet you. There you go." Ashley said handing her my autograph.

"Thank you so much." Sierra said.

"You're welcome." I said.

"I can't believe you're actually Ashley Tisdale!" A fan named Jamie said.

"Yeah well believe it." I said.

"I think you are so pretty!" Jamie said.

"Thanks." Ashley said. "There you go."

"Thank you." Jamie said.

"Are you really Vanessa Anne Hudgens?" A boy asked.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Oh my. I am a huge fan!" The boy said. "I'm Josh."

"Well hi Josh." I said.

"Oh and this is my little sister Ella." Josh said.

"Oh well hi there." That made me think of Stella. This doesn't feel right. I'm not supposed to be joyful with fans when my little sister is in danger. "Ok you guys. I'm done here. I just can't seem to enjoy this."

I said then I walked over to another table. Zac followed me.

"Hey." Zac said sitting next to me.

"Hey Zac." I said. "I just don't really feel like autograph signing when Stella's in danger. I just miss her so much."

"Yeah. We all miss her." Zac said. "But hey. We have the money, and the place where we can find her. Everythings good."

"Well I know that's true. But I just have a feeling that everything isn't alright. You know?" I said.

"Yeah. But it's alright. In about 10 minutes we'll have Stella back with us safe and sound." Zac said. Then he pulled me into a kiss.

"10 minutes!" We both yelled.

"You guys! We have be in the Alley in 10 minutes! We'll never make it!" I yelled as they stopped autographing.

"Oh my. We aren't gonna make it!" Jayden said.

"That's what I said. We aren't going to make it in time!" I exclaimed.

"We have to go now!" Zac said then we all ran outside and got in our cars and drove off. Then we got at the alley 5 minutes late. We didn't see him.

"Oh man! Where are they?" I asked.

"Look dude! We have the money! Now please can we have Stella back?" Jayden yelled. But we didn't see him.

"You know. He might be a dudet." Falisha said.

"Or dudet!" Jayden added. Then a man showed up with Stella being pulled by him with tape over her mouth.

"Stella!" Me, Jayden, Falisha, Ashley, Zac, and Jenny yelled running up to her.

"Nessa!" Stella said under the tape.

"Look dude we have the money! You can have it all. Now can we please just have Stella back?" I yelled.

"Hold on one second." He said.

"What!" We all yelled.

"Give me the money first." He said.

"No. Hand over Stella first. Then we'll give you the money." I said.

"No. You give me the money. Then you can have her back." He said holding out his hand.

"No!" We all yelled.

"Yes." He said. "Or I can just dump her in the ocean." He said pulling her away.

"No wait!" I yelled.

"Here. You can have the money." I said slowly handing him the check.

"A check? What ever happened to cash?" I asked.

"Oh come on we got the money didn't we!" I yelled.

"Ok fine." He said grabbing the check from my hand.

"Ok now give us Stella." I said.

"Ha, ha, ha. Yeah right." He laughed.

"Give her back!" I yelled.

"Uh...let me think...no." He said walking away.

"STOP!" I yelled. "Give her back!"

"Or what? You're gonna tell on me?" He said. "Oh I'm so scared."

"Hey what's that?" Zac tricked him.

"What?" He asked looking behind him. Then Zac ran and grabbed Stella.

"Hey!" He yelled running after him. But then Zac punched him.

"Owe." Zac said shaking his wrist.

"Stella!" I yelled running up to her and taking the tape off her.

"Owe." Stella said then I hugged her.

"Are you alright?" I asked as they crowded around us.

"Yeah. But he did throw me to the ground a couple of times." Stella said rubbing her head.

"Well you do have a scar." I said. Stella has a scar on her forehead.

"Yes. And right now. This guy right here is gonna have a scar." The guy said getting up.

"Zac!" I yelled. Then he punched Zac. Then it turned into a fight. "Zac!"

Then after 5 minutes of fighting Zac finally knocked him out to the ground.

"Zac!" I yelled running up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Zac said. "I'm fine."

"Come on let's get out of here before he gets up again." Jayden suggested.

"Right." Zac said. Then we all went back into the limo.

"So after he took you away, where did he take you?" Falisha asked.

"He took me just into some trees. And then we met up with these other men and they threw me into this little hut. Then they finally took me out and we went to the alley." Stella explained.

"Oh well we're just glad you're ok." Jayden said hugging her.

"Yeah." Jenny said. "I don't know what I could do with out my best friend."

"Yeah well now you don't have to find out." Stella said. Jenny laughed at that. Then it started storming.

"What time is it?" Ashley asked.

"It's 12:20." Corbin explained looking at his watch.

"I'm so tired." Stella said then she fell asleep on my lap. Then Ashley and I laughed a bit.

The next day.

We're just watching tv.

"You guys. Where's Stella?" I asked jumping up.

"Relax. I just went in the kitchen to get a glass of water." Stella said. Then they all laughed.

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I love you all! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Well keep reading when more Chapters are posted!**

**Dance246**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Troubles:

"Don't do that." I said laughing.

"Sorry." Stella said laughing along with everyone else. Then all of a sudden there was a big crack of thunder.

"Oh here we go again." I said.

"It's been storming since last night." Ashley said looking outside the window.

"I know." I said. "Haven't we had enough?"

"Hey guys!" My dad said coming inside.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hi daddy." Stella said.

"You guys have fun last night?" My dad asked. Maybe we shouldn't tell him.

"Uh...we had fun." I said. "We were just hanging out."

I lied. The truth is that Stella was kidnapped and we had to pay a guy 10,000 dollars to get her back. Then my dad went in the kitchen.

"What the hell!" My dad yelled.

"Uh oh." I said as we ran in there.

"What is this?" My dad asked pointing to the door that the guy had made a whole in, trying to get in.

"Oh...that." I said. "Uh..."

"What!" My dad yelled.

"Ok. Do you want the truth?" Stella asked.

"Yes. The truth!" My dad exclaimed.

"Stella." I said.

"No it's alright. We won't get in trouble." Stella said.

"Oh from the looks of this door, there's gonna be some trouble." My dad said.

"The truth is...I kicked the door...because...me and Nessa got in a fight and I just was mad." Stella lied.

"What was the fight about?" My dad asked.

"Uh...Nessa stole my spot on the couch." Stella lied again. Ok that was a stupid reason.

"Vanessa stole your spot on the couch." My dad asked confused.

"Yeah." Stella said. "So I'm sorry for kicking the door."

"Ok...well Stella you're grounded and Nessa, don't steal Stella's spot on the couch." My dad said with a weird face and walked out.

"Well problem solved. Except for the fact that I'm grounded. Oh man!" Stella said.

"I can't let you just take the wrap like that. Dad!" I yelled.

"What?" My dad asked.

"Look the real reason there's a whole in the door is...because last night some guy broke into our house through that door, kidnapped Stella, and then we had to pay him 10,000 dollars in order to get her back. So Stella doesn't deserve to be grounded. She didn't do anything." I confessed.

"Oh that's very convincing Vanessa." My dad laughed.

"Yeah." I said.

"Too bad I don't believe it." My dad said.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"It's true Mr. Hudgens. Everything Vanessa said is true." Zac said trying to help.

"Yeah." Stella and Jenny said.

"It's true." Jayden and Falisha said.

"Totally true." Ashley and Monique added.

"Yep." Chris, Corbin, and Lucas said.

"What?" My dad asked.

"I was kidnapped." Stella said.

"I need a minute to think this over." My dad said then walked into his room. "Ok I'm done thinking. Stella was kidnapped!"

"Sort of." I said.

"Sort of? What do you mean sort of?" He said. "She was either kidnapped or she wasn't."

"Well yes, some guy kidnapped her. But..." I said.

"I cannot believe this." He said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes daddy, I'm fine." Stella said.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"Well we were in the kitchen and the next thing we knew Stella was gone." I explained.

"Well you should of been watching her." He said.

"Dad we got her back didn't we?" I exclaimed.

"Well you shouldn't of left her out of your sight." My dad exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. But..." I said.

"Well I expect you keep an eye on her while I'm gone in Washington." He said.

"Washington? Dad for how long?" I asked.

"A week." He said.

"A week, dad who's gonna watch Stella?" I asked.

"Well she'll have to stay at Jenny's." He said.

"Yey!" Stella and Jenny said.

"Whatever." I said then we were about to go downstairs.

"Oh wait a minute Vanessa. I'm leaving now. So...Good luck on the movie and I will see you when you get back." My dad said giving me and Stella a kiss.

"Bye daddy." Stella said.

"Bye guys." He said then left.

"Now what?" Ashley asked.

"The mall?" Stella suggested.

"No mall!" Me, Zac, Ashley, Corbin, Monique, Lucas, and Chris exclaimed.

"Right." Stella said.

"You know we better not have another tornado like we did in Salt Lake City." Ashley said.

"I know." Monique said.

"You guys had a torndao?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah. It went through the resteraunt right next to our hotel. Luckily it didn't go through the hotel." I explained.

"Wow." Jayden and Falisha said.

"Yeah." Corbin said.

"Well it looks like it's gonna be a serious storm." Lucas said looking out the window.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"I hate storms." Stella said.

"Whoa." Zac said looking at dark clouds rolling over us and even some little trees tipping over.

"I hate storms too." Ashley said.

"So do I." I said.

"Hey Nessa do you remember that storm that you and Stella were in a few years ago?" Jayden asked.

"Yes. And they all know about it." I said.

"We do?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I told you guys."

"Technically you didn't tell me, Stella did." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Stella said.

"Right." I said. Then the phone rang.

"Hello." Stella answered.

"Hello, Stella?" Jenny's mom asked.

"Yeah." Stella said.

"Hi Stella. This is Jenny's mom." Jenny's mom said.

"Hi." Stella said.

"Um is it ok if Jenny stays over another night. Me and her father have some meeting late tonight." Jenny's mom explained.

"I think that'd be ok. Let me just ask my sister." Stella said.

"Ok." Jenny's mom said.

"Nessa?" Stella asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is it ok if Jenny stays over again tonight?" Stella asked.

"Um..yeah sure." I said.

"K." Stella said.

"My sister said she can." Stella explained.

"Oh good. So how's your sister's movie going?" Jenny's mom asked.

"It's good. She's just back til Monday then she has to leave back to Salt Lake City." Stella explained.

"Well it's good you get to spend time with her." Jenny's mom said.

"Yeah." Stella said.

"Well bye." Jenny's mom said.

"Bye." Stella said then hung up.

"Was that my mom?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. She needs you to stay over here tonight again because your mom and dad are meeting people." Stella said even though they have 'meetings'.

"Ok...then..." Jenny said. "Oh well. I get to stay over again!"

"Yey!" Stella said. Then all of a sudden the lights went out. Perfect timing.

"I'll go get flashlights." I said. "And Zac why don't you go get some matches and candles in the garage."

"Ok." Zac said then we did all that and we had a little light.

"Oh I hate sirens!" Stella said as they came on again. "They are so annoying!"

"I know." Jenny said covering her ears.

"It's not that loud. It's only loud if you're outside." Lucas said.

"Well it's loud to me." Stella said.

"And me." Jenny said.

"Ok..." Lucas said.

"Let's turn on the radio and she what's happening with the storm." Monique suggested. Then tried to turn it on. "Ahhh. It's not working!"

"Monique. There's no power." Ashley said.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Monique said.

"Well this stinks." Zac said jumping on the couch next to me. Then the phone rang.

"Hello." Stella answered.

"Yes Hello. This is Officer Bender calling from the Salt Lake City Police Department. We would just like to assure you that the kidnapper is now behind bars." Bender explained.

"Oh good. This is the girl who he kidnapped." Stella explained.

"Oh well we're glad you're ok." Bender said.

"Me too." Stella said. "Well I'll tell my sister what you told me."

"Ok. Thank you." Bender said.

"Yes. And thank you." Stella said.

"No problem." Bender said. "Bye."

"Bye." Stella said then hung up.

"Well that was an officer and he said that the kidnapper is in jail now." Stella said.

"Oh good." I said.

"That's good." They all said.

**A/N: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I love you all! I will continue the story since yall love it so much! Thanks!**

**Dance246**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Time to leave:

The day we leave. That morning.

"Hey Jenny!" Stella said letting her in.

"Hey. So are you ready to stay at my house?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. I'm all packed." Stella said. "Though it stinks that they have to leave today."

"Well do you wanna come over now?" Jenny asked.

"No. I wanna wait until they leave so I can say goodbye." Stella said.

"Where are they?" Jenny asked.

"Downstairs packing." Stella said.

"Oh." Jenny said.

"Wanna just watch tv?" Stella asked.

"Sure." Jenny said as we sat down and turned on the tv.

"Oh look, High School Musicals on." Stella said.

"I love this movie." Jenny said.

"Yeah." Stella said.

"Well do you only like it cause Vanessa's in it?" Jenny asked.

"No. I really like it." Stella said.

"Are you sure you only like it cause you were an extra in the movie?" Jenny asked.

"Look Jenny. I just like it because it's good." Stella explained.

"Ok, ok." Jenny said laughing a bit.

"Hey guys." I said coming upstairs with everyone else.

"Hi." Stella and Jenny said.

"Hey guys." Zac and Ashley said.

"Hey." Stella said. "When do you guys have to leave?"

"In just a few minutes." I said.

"Oh High School Musicals on." Ashley said sitting down next to Stella. "Nessa's (Gabriella) singing "When there was me and You"."

"You're such a good singer." Zac complimented me.

"Ah. Thanks Zac." I said giving him a kiss. "You're really good too."

"Thanks." Zac said. "Oh and by the way. Troy's sorry for those things she said about Gabriella."

"It's alright. Gabriella forgives you." I said laughing a little and giving him another kiss.

"Uh...don't you think we should get going. Kenny wants us back by 5:00 tonight." Monique said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." I said.

"Yeah." Zac and Ashley said.

"Bye Stella!" I said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Bye Nessa!" Stella said.

"Bye Stella!" Ashley said giving her a hug too.

"Bye Ashley!" Stella said.

"Bye Stella!" Zac said giving her a hug too.

"Bye Zac!" Stella said. Then everyone else gave Stella a hug and a goodbye.

"Bye guys!" Stella said before we went out the door.

"Bye!" We all yelled.

"Love ya!" I said.

"Love you too." Stella said waving. "Bye."

"Bye!" Jenny said. Then they left. "Well ready to go over to my house?"

"Yep." Stella said turning off the tv then grabbed her stuff and they went over to Jenny's house.

5 hours later.

"Welcome back!" Kenny exclaimed as we all gathered together. "Ok ok. Everyone sit down!...Ok. Now I hope you all enjoyed your time off to see your family and friends for a few days. But that is now all over. We are all now returning back to shooting this movie. And the commercial."

"Yes." Me and Ashley said.

"Ok. Well we are bringing the dancers back here with us in just a minute. And they are going to announce the people that will appear in the commercial. But as you all know the 4 main characters of the movie are automatically in. So I want you guys to come up here when I say your name. But when they come up here let's just give them a quick round of applause for all their hard work as the lead roles in our movies. Now, Zac Efron." Kenny said then everyone clapped.

"Whoa! Go Zac!" Me and Ashley yelled.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens." Kenny said. Everyone clapped.

"Whoa! Go Nessa!" Ashley and Monique yelled. Then Zac gave me a hug.

"Ashley Tisdale." Kenny said while everyone clapped.

"Whoa! Ashley!" I yelled. Then I gave her a hug.

"And Lucas Grabeel." Kenny said then everyone clapped.

"Whoa! Go Lucas!" Ashley yelled.

"I am very proud of all of you." Kenny said. "Now let's give it up for LA's hottest dancers!"

Everyone cheered while the dancers came in.

"Ok. I would like to announce to you the cast of this commercial!" Tar explained.

Everyone cheered again.

"Ok. First up. The dancers in the commercial are as followed:

**Zac Efron**

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

**Ashley Tisdale**

**Lucas Grabeel**

**Monique Coleman**

**Oleysa Rulin**

**Martha Cox**

**Chris Warren Jr.**

**Ryne Sanborn**

"And the singers are just the 4 main characters: So they will also be the dancers:"

**Zac Efron**

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

**Ashley Tisdale**

**Lucas Grabeel**

"When I call your name you will come step up here and stand with Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, and Lucas. Ok:

**Monique Coleman**

**Oleysa Rulin**

**Martha Cox**

**Chris Warren Jr.**

**Ryne Sanborn**

"Congradulations to all of you. We could only pick a certain amount of people, and these are just the people we though stook out when they were dancing. We we're impressed. Not that you all weren't awesome dancers we just well...well we couldn't pick all of you." Tar tried to explain in the nicest way.

"Yes. Congradulations to all." Kenny added.

"Ok now we are going to take you guys into another gym and tell you more about what's happening with the commercial." Tar said then we went away.

"This is gonna be so fun." Ashley said to me.

"I know." I said.

In the gym.

"Now! You guys are going to be working harder than ever! Harder than you do in the movie! Harder than you do in your life! Let's just put it this way. You are not going to like how hard we're gonna push you." Tar explained.

"It's a simple commercial. How hard could the dances be?" I whispered to Zac.

"I know." Zac said.

"Ok. I want Vanessa to come down here right now!" Tar explained. What? Why me? Oh well. Then I went down to where Tar was.

"Hi." I said.

"Can you sing?" Tar asked.

"Um...yes." I said. Dude I'm Gabriella in High School Musical. I sing all the time in the movie. You should know if I can sing or I can't.

"Good. Cause you're gonna do a lot of it." Tar said.

"Cool." I said.

"Do you have siblings Vanessa?" Tar asked. Why?

"I have a little sister." I said.

"Ah huh. Well you're little sister is going to be seeing this commercial on national tv. And if you want to make a good impression for her then I suggest you focus 110 percent for this commercial." Tar said.

"Ok..." I said. Stella wouldn't care if I messed up in a commercial...But I would.

"Now. I just wanted to tell you that when I was watching you guys dance to "We're all in this Together" the other day, I just couldn't take my eyes of you. I mean you are such a good singer and dancer!" Tar complimented me. Well then why'd you ask if I could sing.

"Uh...thank you." I said.

"I mean you really got into it. I could tell that you enjoy it so much and that you totally put 110 percent into learning that hard dance." Tar explained.

"Yeah I...did." I said. And why are you telling me this in front of everyone?

"Why is he telling her this in front of everyone?" Ashley whispered to Zac.

"I don't know. It's a little weird though." Zac said.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"Ok. Well I just wanted to tell you that I think you're like one of the most talented, most pretty girl I've ever seen." Tar said. Is he hitting on me!

"Is he hitting on Nessa?" Zac whispered.

"Ah huh." I said then I went back and sat next to Zac. "Ok that was weird."

"I think he was hitting on you." Ashley said.

"What? No he wasn't." I said. I think he was I just don't want to make Zac mad.

"I think he was too." Zac said with a mad tone.

"Look Zac even if he was I love you. And whatever he may do there is no way I could _ever _like him." I said.

"Good." Zac said.

"I love you." I said then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah. I love you too." Zac said putting his arm around me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I love you:

"Ok. In this commercial we are going to be showing parts of songs from High School Musical. Zac and Vanessa will be singing a little part of Breakin Free. Vanessa will be singing When there Was me and You. And Ashley and Lucas will be singing Bop to the Top. But only little parts of the songs. I will be talking through it. And this is what I'll say:

_Do you remember High School Musical? Well get ready for more of the wonderful cast when you watch High School Musical 2! Yes we are coming out with a sequel! Now just before we talk about the sequel, here are some flashbacks from the first movie. _

"And then they'll show you guys singing and dancing." Tar explained.

_Now here are some behind the scenes features of the movie._

"Then We'll have Zac talk then Vanessa, then Ashley, then Lucas. You guys will be talking about the sequel of corse. And then Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, and Lucas will sing a little part of a song in the movie while the rest of you are dancing." Tar explained. "Now! Time to get down to buisness!"

Then we all went down to the floor.

"Now! You guys will not be doing the same moves that you will be doing in the movie, cause you know, we don't want to give it away." Tar explained.

"Uh won't we be giving away the song?" Lucas asked.

"Shut it Lucas." Tar exclaimed. Ok then... "Now! I'm going to get you in your positions. Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, and Lucas, step over to the side of a second."

So that's what we did as Tar got the rest in their first positions.

"Now! Watch and learn." Tar said starting some music as his dancers and him started dancing to the song. There were some pretty hard moves but some looked like a piece of cake.

"Whoa." I said.

"They are good." Zac said.

"Good. They're awesome!" Ashley said smiling.

5 hours later.

"Ah...I am so tired." I said laying down on my bed.

"So am I." Ashley said. "2 hours isn't bad. But 5 hours is way too much."

"This is dancing. It's torture." Monique said laying down.

"Ah. I didn't think this commercial would be so much work." I said. "I mean. I didn't think Tar was serious about us working _SO _hard."

"Oh. My feet hurt." Ashley said.

"My back hurts." Monique said.

"I hurt." I said. Then we all fell asleep.

Over in Zac and Corbin's room.

"So do you wanna go run laps in the gym?" Zac asked Corbin cause for some reason he wasn't tired at all!

"Sure Zac. But aren't you tired from all the dancing and singing?" Corbin asked.

"No. It was a piece of cake. It wasn't tiring." Zac said. "But the girls are so beat and tired."

"Oh. Well let's go." Corbin said. Then they went to the hotels gym.

The next day.

6:00 am.

I woke up to my cell ringing.

"Ahh...Hello." I said half asleep.

"Hey Nessa!" Stella exclaimed.

"Oh. He Stella. What are you doing up so early?" I asked.

"At Jenny's house, her and her parents run laps around the house at 5 am. And I had to too. It was terrible. Anyway. I'm wide awake now." Stella said.

"Yeah well here we don't get up til 8:00." I said.

"Sorry for waking you. I'll let you go back to sleep. I just wanted to say hi." Stella said.

"Well hi." I said.

"Hi. And bye." Stella said.

"Bye." I said then hung up and fell back asleep.

2 hours later.

"Morning!" Monique said opening the curtains so it was so bright.

"Monique!" Me and Ashley both yelled.

"Oh come on. It's time to get to the set." Monique said.

"We don't have to be there til 9." Ashley moaned.

"Well don't you want to get ready?" Monique asked.

"I guess so." I said climbing out of bed. Then I took a shower.

9:30.

Zac, Chris, and Corbin came knocking on the door.

"Hey guys." Monique said opening the door.

"Hey." Chris and Zac said.

"Hey babe." Corbin said giving her a kiss.

"Hey Nessa." Zac said giving me a kiss.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Ash." Chris said.

"Hey." Ashley said giving him a kiss.

"So you guys ready to go to the set?" Zac asked.

"I'm almost." I said putting on some eyeliner.

"I'm ready." Ashley said.

"Me too." Monique said.

"Well we'll meet you guys down in the lobby." Corbin said.

"Yeah." Chris said. Then they all went into the lobby except for me and Zac.

"Ok. Now I'm ready." I said giving Zac a kiss. Then he deepened it. Then we started making out.

"I'm ready too." Zac said with a smile.

"Let's go." I said pulling him up. Then we went to the set with the rest of the cast.

"Ok. From what Tar told me yesterday about the commercial rehersal, it sounds like it's not going so well." Kenny explained. "What's up?"

Then I raised my hand.

"Vanessa." Kenny said.

"I'll tell you what's up. Tar is pushing us with all the dancing and singing. I mean if we do one move wrong he critisises it. It's not fun." I explained.

"Yeah!" The rest of the cast of the said.

"Yesterday me, Vanessa, and Monique practically died from all the work he put us through." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Me and Monique said.

"Me too." Martha and Oleysa said.

"He does push us really hard." Ryne said.

"Yeah." Zac and Chris said.

"Oh come on." Kenny said.

"It's true!" All of us in the commerical said.

"Yeah. And he also hit on Vanessa yesterday." Ashley said.

"Ashley!" I yelled.

"Ok ok. I'll have to talk to Tar about this. But right now we have to get to work." Kenny explained laughing at how we're acting.

"Why won't Kenny believe us!" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. But we have to make him believe us." Monique said.

"Maybe. He'll watch one of the practices sometime. And see what a pusher Tar really is." I explained.

"Maybe." Ashley said.

"Ok. Just to let you know later on at the commerical rehearsal, I will be watching everything just to be sure that Tar isn't like that." Kenny said.

"That was weird." I said.

"Well if Kenny's watching Tar probably won't act the same." Zac added.

"Oh you're right. What are we gonna do?" I asked.

**A/N: Ok sorry for the short chapter. I just haven't updated for a while so here's my chapter! Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Dance246**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Finally:

Many months later. The commercial is done. And so is the movie.

"Ok. I can't wait to see what the commercial looks like. I think we did pretty good." Ashley said.

"Yeah, but too bad Kenny _still _doesn't believe us about Tar." I said putting on some lip gloss.

"I know. I mean I can't stand the fact that Tar doesn't act the same around Kenny." Ashley exclaimed.

"I know." I said. "Ok. I'm ready."

"Let's go." Ashley said. But then Zac and the rest of the cast came knocking on the door.

"Hey Zac." I said. letting him in and giving him a kiss.

"Hey." Zac said. Then everyone else kissed their boyfriend/ girlfriend. And we left.

At the set.

"Ok. I just got to tell you I am very impressed with the commerical. I watched it yesterday, and it was really good. So enjoy." Kenny said playing it on the big screen.

_While watching the commercial:_

"Wow. This is good." Monique said.

"Yeah." Me and Ashley said.

"Well we're only into the part where they're showing us singing Breakin Free." Zac said.

"Yeah well I like that part." I said.

Then 5 minutes later the commercial ended.

"Whoa!" We all cheered.

"That was really good." I said.

"Yeah." Corbin said.

"Ok. I told you it was good." Kenny said. "So. Now I'll let you guys go to the last day on the set party."

"Yey." Ashley said.

"It's sad that it's the last day." I said.

"Oh yeah. I mean how will we see each other again?" Ashley asked.

"Well I live in LA." I said.

"I'm living in San Luis Obispo for a little while." Zac said.

"And I live in New York City." Ashley said. Then everyone else ended up living in different spots.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Well once I leave my home town I'm moving to LA." Zac said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Ah huh." Zac said.

"Yey." I said.

"Well there's no way I could leave New York." Ashley said.

"I understand that." I said.

"Well we all have each other's phone numbers." Monique said as we sat down at one of the tables.

"True." Corbin said.

"Well we'll have to just keep in touch by phone." Chris said.

"I can do that." I said.

"Ok. Let's all make a promise that we will keep in touch when we have to leave the set." Ashley said.

"I promise." I said.

"I promise." Monique said. Then everyone else promised.

10 minutes later.

"Hey Corbin. Chris. Come here." Zac said.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Ok. What do you think Vanessa thinks about me?" Zac asked.

"She totally loves you." Chris and Corbin said at the same time.

"Really?" Zac asked.

"Yeah. I mean Ashley is always talking about how much she does love you." Chris said.

"Yeah. Monique's the same." Corbin said.

"And I thought that you guys told each other how you really feel?" Chris said.

"Well we did. But...uh... Ok if I tell you this you have to keep it a secret from Vanessa." Zac said.

"Ok." They said.

"Ok...Well I think tonight I'm going to ask her to marry me." Zac said.

"What!" They both exclaimed.

"Shh..." Zac said. "I just have to figure out the perfect way to ask her."

"I have an idea. There's gonna be fire works at midnight tonight, so why don't you ask her then?" Corbin suggested.

"That's perfect Corbin!" Zac said.

"Do you have a ring?" Chris asked.

"I got it right here." Zac said showing them the ring.

"Whoa. That's sweet." Chris said.

"How long have you had it?" Corbin asked.

"Since yesteday." Zac said. "But well I'm just gonna go dance with Nessa right now."

"Ok." They said.

"Later." Zac said. Then he got me and pulled me onto the floor.

"Did I mention you look beutiful tonight?" Zac asked.

"I'm just wearing blue jeans and a pink halter." I said.

"Yeah well you look hot." Zac said.

"Thank you. So do you." I said giving him a kiss. "So when are you moving to LA?"

"Well knowing that you live there. I'll probably move there in a second." Zac said.

"Good." I said.

"I love you." Zac said.

"I love you too." I said giving him anoather kiss.

Many hours later. The fire works are going off.

"Whoa." Ashley said.

"They are so beutiful." Chris said.

"Yeah." Ashley said giving him a kiss.

"They are so beautiful!" Monique said.

"I know." Corbin said looking at Monique. Then they kissed.

"This is just the perfect thing to end the movie." I said.

"Yeah." Zac said.

"But I know something that would be even more perfect." Zac said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I asked smiling. Then we kissed. "Now it's perfect."

"Yeah." Zac said smiling. "But...It's not _quite _perfect."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Then Zac knelt down right in front of me. And all of our friends watched in.

"Oh my gosh." Ashley said. She didn't know about the plan. Oh my gosh!

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens. I've loved you ever since we got to kiss each other when Corbin missed his cue to interupt our kiss in the first movie. And we may be a little young, but I love you more than anyone in the world. Will you marry me?" Zac asked with a smile.

Ah!

"Yes." I said. Then he put the ring on my finger and we kissed when a big shot of fire works went off. It was so perfect!

"Whoa!" Everyone cheered.

The next day.

"Well sadly it's time to leave." I said as we got into the elevator with our stuff.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you guys." Ashley said as we hugged each other.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you guys too." Monique said.

"Yeah." I said. "But you guys better visit."

"I will." Ashley said.

"So will I." Monique said.

"Good." I said.

Down in the lobby. Eveyone hugged each other. Me and Zac kissed for about 3 minutes. And so did everyone else.

"So I'll see you in LA. In 3 days." I said.

"Yep." Zac said. Then we kissed again.

"Uh excuse me! We are ready to go!" The limo driver said. Then we got in and drove to the airport. All of our planes left at the same time some how. We all said our goodbyes and boarded our planes.

Back at home.

"Hello!" I exclaimed once I got in the door.

"Nessa!" Stella yelled running up to me.

"Hey Stella!" I said giving her a hug.

"I missed you." Stella said.

"I missed you too." I said giving her a kiss.

"Hi Jenny." I said.

"Hi." Jenny said.

"Hey!" My parents exclaimed running up to me. My mom made it out of the hospital. I gave them both hugs and kisses.

"Oh we missed you!" My mom said.

"I missed you too!" I said.

"Hey! Where'd you get that pretty ring?" Stella asked.

"Oh...Um...well...me and Zac are getting married." I said.

"What!" They exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. Are you mad?" I asked.

"Are we mad? Of corse we aren't! Congradulations!" My parents said.

"Thanks." I said with relief. Then I hugged them again.

"You're getting married?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Cool." Stella said.

"When does you're movie air?" My mom asked.

"Tomorrow at 7:00." I said.

"Yey!" Stella said.

I am so happy to be home again! And I am so happy that me and Zac are getting married! I love him so much!

**A/N: Ok. Well that was my last chapter! But don't worry. I'll make a sequel some time and that's when Zac and Vanessa will get married. So be sure to look for that in the future. I'm not sure when I'll write it. But I will sometime. Thanks for all you're wonderful reviews! I love you all! I hope you enjoyed my story! Oh and if you want to, try to read my story called "Seeing them Again." I haven't posted it yet, but I will soon. Thanks for all your support!**

**Dance246**


End file.
